


between the lines

by iubi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Collars, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, but its more like idiots with benefits, day one: firsts and lasts, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iubi/pseuds/iubi
Summary: Fuck him out of your system, they said, but Mark seems to be doing quite the opposite really, and he's not entirely sure if realizing he's in love with Donghyuck is helping in that direction.orMark is a novel writer and Donghyuck is his best friend who happens to be very eager to help with the more practical aspects of writing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 28
Kudos: 652
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	between the lines

"I can help you with that, you know," Donghyuck says easily, not even looking up from his game. He's sitting on the floor between Mark's legs, his cheek pressed against the inside of his thigh as he keeps trying and failing to climb an unclimbable looking mountain in his game. 

Mark just blinks. It's not the answer he was expecting when he told Donghyuck that his readers want him to delve into adult fiction because of a snippet he posted on twitter when he was drunk and he has no idea how. His lack of experience is legendary and Donghyuck has made fun of him for it on more than one occasion, so he was expecting more of that, not– whatever Donghyuck's offering. 

Donghyuck seems to sense Mark's hesitation and after his character slips off the definitely unclimbable mountain to his untimely death, he tilts his head back, meeting Mark's eyes upside down, "Only if you want to, I mean." 

"If I want- What exactly would you help me with?" Mark asks, isn't even sure if he should be asking. It feels a bit unreal, like one of the situations in his novels when Donghyuck turns to face him, still between his legs as he presses a warm hand to his thigh. 

"Gaining experience." Donghyuck says, "If you can't write adult fiction or whatever because you don't have any experience, I can help you gain some." 

Mark swallows, looks away from Donghyuck because he can't really meet his eyes right now, not with how intent his gaze is. He's not joking, even if Mark kind of wishes he was, and it's a very dangerous kind of proposal, one that's bound to come with problems. It's a little bit like making a deal with the devil, the terms are never good but you end up saying yes anyway just because the devil looks hot and they're promising to give you everything that you want. 

Mark should not say yes to the devil. 

"What's the catch?" Mark asks, swallowing the easy _'okay'_ on the tip of his tongue. He is not an easy person to say no to and Mark's never been good at it in the first place, knows it's inevitable for him to give in. 

Donghyuck shrugs, unexpectedly looks away and turns back to his game, "There's no catch, hyung. You can just say no if you don't want to." 

"Since when do you just do things for me when there's nothing in it for you?" 

"You wound me, hyung, when have I ever done things only for my own interest?" 

Mark snorts, "When have you not?" 

And Donghyuck easily decides to ignore that, "So are you in or not?" 

The obvious answer is no. Mark should not say yes to the devil. 

"Okay," he ends up saying, because he's an idiot, "But if we're gonna do this, we should set some rules." 

"Okay." 

"Okay, so," Mark says, lets it trail off when he can't think of anything to start with and Donghyuck laughs cheerily, having managed to climb the mountain through sheer power of will. It lands him in a place he's probably not supposed to be in yet and a much higher level character with a red skull above his head to signify the clear difference between them kills him in one hit. 

Donghyuck groans, but when the game loads his last save, he immediately starts climbing the damn mountain again. 

"Hyuck," Mark tries again, sliding off the couch to sit behind Donghyuck on the floor, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder, "Rules, help me think of them." 

"If none come up, do we even need them?" 

"Hyuck." 

"Okay, fine, then if there's something you wanna write just tell me and we can try it out. Like when you asked me for help with dialogue, but only now it's with sexual favours." Donghyuck says shamelessly, snapping his fingers as Mark just stares, "Kinda like friends with benefits but for money." 

"You want me to pay you?" Mark asks incredulously, can't even find it in himself to be embarrassed with how easily Donghyuck talks about this, like they're discussing the weather. 

"I mean it would be nice if you took me out for dinner before you asked me to suck your dick." 

And okay, the embarrassment easily rears its head out, making Mark's cheeks feel all hot as he tries not to think too deeply about that statement, "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he says, his voice coming out higher than intended. 

"Aw, c'mon, I'm just joking, you don't have to take me out for dinner." 

"That was not the issue," 

"Anyway," Donghyuck continues, unbothered as he manages to run away from the red skull character, "If I don't want to do something I'll just tell you and you'll also have to let me read what you write. That good enough for you?" 

"I don't think those can count as rules," 

"Well, until you can think of proper ones, they will have to work." 

Mark huffs, but doesn't argue that, "So I can ask you to do anything?" he says instead, tries to get a hang of what he's just agreed to. He can think of a few things, but it feels dangerous to imagine himself asking for them, even more so imagining Donghyuck actually saying yes. 

"Mhm, basically. I give you full permission to go wild, hyung, but if your writing is shit after I go through all that effort, maybe you should just quit being an author." Donghyuck says, leaning his head back on Mark's shoulder to glance at him as his character gets killed again, his breath warm on his cheek. 

"You haven't even done anything yet." 

"Because you haven't _asked_ for anything yet." 

And this is the dangerous part. Mark meets Donghyuck's eyes, so close he's almost going cross-eyed trying to hold his gaze, and his breath catches in his throat, can't help himself from glancing at Donghyuck's mouth, the glossy pink of his lips. "You'll say no if you don't want to do it?" 

"Mhm," 

His fingers curl in Donghyuck's shirt, his hold tightening for just a second as Donghyuck just stares, _waits_ for him to tell him what to do, "Can I kiss you?" he asks a bit breathlessly. 

Donghyuck laughs at that, his breath fanning all warm over Mark's face and he's almost sure he's going to refuse, call this whole thing off because it's ridiculous. But then he twists in his arms, slides a hand up the side of Mark's neck to the back of his head, running his fingers over the short hair there and smiling when it makes Mark shudder, "That's pretty tame for an adult novel." 

And Mark doesn't get to argue it as Donghyuck easily pulls him in and fits his mouth to his. It's a gentle kiss, as if Donghyuck's trying to test the waters, just a soft press of lips, warm and sweet and unexpectedly familiar and Mark finds himself leaning into it. He adjusts his hold on Donghyuck's shirt as he pulls back for a second to properly turn to face him, going up on his knees and tilting Mark's head back so he can kiss him again. 

It's firmer now and Mark lets a tiny little sigh escape him as Donghyuck licks at his bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when he parts his lips for him. Mark's face feels terribly warm, but Donghyuck's mouth is even warmer and he tastes like the gummies he's been munching on, overly sweet but addicting in a way that makes you want to keep coming back for more. It helps that he's really good at kissing– that or he's just really good at reading Mark– pulling at his hair just a bit, just enough to get a groan out of him and sliding his other hand along his cheek, his fingers toying with the lobe of his ear because he knows Mark likes it. 

And Mark has kissed people before– granted, not a lot of them and he would call even fewer successful ones– and he's written about people kissing, successfully so, but he's not quite sure it can really compare to this, to the way Donghyuck kisses him like he’s been doing it his whole life. There's an ease to the way he slides his tongue against Mark's and sucks on it until he's whining, a certain sort of familiarity as he rubs circles into his cheek and bites on his lip until it throbs, like Mark's an open book and Donghyuck can read him even with his eyes closed. 

Maybe it's just Donghyuck, maybe anyone who ever kisses Donghyuck goes through a tiny crisis over how good it feels and how sweet he tastes and just how _familiar_ , like Mark could come back to this every single day, to the weight of Donghyuck's mouth on his and the slide of his tongue and drag of his teeth. Or maybe it's just Mark, maybe he's just so comfortable with Donghyuck that it's unbelievably easy to let himself go, to simply enjoy the way Donghyuck's lips slide against his. 

Maybe it's something else, something more, and this is actually a terrible idea no matter how good it may feel. 

But Mark doesn't let himself think about that, instead he slides a hand up Donghyuck's spine and slips the other one under his shirt, dragging his fingers over the warm skin and enjoying the way it makes Donghyuck arch into it, his grip on Mark's hair tightening. It only makes Donghyuck kiss him harder, the slide of his lips wetter now, sloppier, like he’s in a hurry– like he wants to _eat_ Mark– and Mark would like nothing else, can only pull him closer as he lets him kiss the very breath out of him. 

Donghyuck only pulls back when they're both panting, an easy smile curving on his face as he meets Mark's eyes, his gaze half lidded and dark, at odds with the rest of his expression as he takes Mark in. He looks terribly pretty like this, looking down at Mark with his cute face flushed all pretty and his mouth kissed red, lips wet from when Mark slid his tongue against them. It only makes him want to pull him back in and kiss him some more. 

"Is this even helping? Shouldn't you ask me how it feels or something?" Donghyuck asks breathlessly, running a finger up the shell of Mark's ear and gently pulling on his lobe. 

"Then how did it feel?" 

Donghyuck ponders it for a second, as if he doesn't already know what he wants to say, the huge grin that curves on his face telling Mark otherwise as he meets his eyes, "Unexpectedly good? Maybe I just haven't kissed anyone in a while and that's why, but you were better than expected." 

"Why do all your compliments have to sound like insults?" 

"Not all of them do, just the ones for you, hyung." 

Mark snorts, wrapping his arms tighter around Donghyuck's middle and pulling him in closer, both of them leaning in at the same time as if they can't help it. Donghyuck's lips slide against his all warm and wet and Mark can't help but think that maybe they should set a rule about kissing, stop while they're ahead, before Mark can't stop himself anymore. 

"So do you have anything else to ask for today?" Donghyuck asks against Mark's mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth and just pulling a bit, just enough for him to pull a tiny sigh out of Mark. 

And Mark shouldn't be asking anything else right now, not when Donghyuck's warm in his arms and smiling against his lips, not when he's so close it makes Mark a little dizzy, his thoughts spiralling out of control. He could ask him for quite a few things, could say _Donghyuck please_ and Donghyuck would say _yes_ , would agree because while he may like antagonising Mark, he's the best at making him feel good, always has been. 

He barely gets to drag fluttery fingers across Donghyuck’s lower back, right along the hem of his sweats, a question heavy on the tip of his tongue when Donghyuck's phone starts vibrating. It makes Donghyuck click his tongue as Mark loosens his hold to let him answer, leans back on the couch and swallows down any terribly stupid thing he might have said, things that would have been made even worse by Donghyuck agreeing to them. 

It makes Mark realise that this is not going to work, not like this at least, and he needs to set some limits for himself, needs to properly prepare for this so his mind doesn't go completely blank when Donghyuck slides his tongue along the seam of his lips. After all, Donghyuck proposed this to help Mark in the first place, and yet when he actually sits down to write, what comes out is not the heated kissing and thorough foreplay Mark had envisioned, but rather a terribly sweet confession scene accompanied by gentle, comfort kisses and compliments pressed against skin.

It's not a bad scene, on the contrary, it comes out quite good considering the ease with which it came to Mark, but it’s not at all what he was planning. He could already write confession and kiss scenes well enough before, but what he needs right now is not more of those, but something else, something he doesn't have any experience with, not in writing nor in real life, something only Donghyuck can help with. 

So Mark decides to do what he always ends up doing when he gets in slump or doesn't know how to continue or feels out of his depth– research. It's comforting and safe and sometimes it ends up with him on weird internet spirals, but it mostly helps, and that's definitely what he needs right now. Granted, he's not entirely sure where he should even start, but after a bit of floundering through weird pages giving him advice on how to reignite his sex life or tips on how to lose his virginity he somehow ends up with quite a few tabs of fanfiction open. 

It's not his first time reading fanfiction, not really. Reading books kind of comes with the job description, but at some point, mostly out of curiosity, but possibly also because of Donghyuck, he decided to dip his toes into the world of fanfiction. It didn't take long for it to hook him in– the multitude of stories of varying lengths and subjects and ratings– and he mostly reads to unwind, chooses the latest fandom Donghyuck's in and has been rambling about and goes for it, but it also comes in handy sometimes. 

So Mark spends two whole days with almost no sleep consuming a probably unhealthy amount of explicit fanfiction, cross checking it with what he's gathered from other sources and then making a list. It's a messy one to be fair, could barely even be called a list with the amount of crossed out words, tiny doodles lining it and stupid questions filling out the spaces, but it’s something, and Mark folds it up nicely and puts it in his wallet before going out to buy what he thinks he might need. 

He ends up calling Johnny on his way out, mostly because he's nervous about going into a sex shop for the first time and wants to ramble, but also because he needs to tell someone about this _deal_ he made with Donghyuck before he goes crazy thinking about it. 

"That's a terrible idea," is the first thing out of Johnny's mouth after Mark does tell him about it though and Mark's not sure if wants to hang up more or agree with him. In his defense, the second thing he says is, "I will support it if you really decide to go through with it, but before you do, I'm just telling you that it's not the best one you've had." 

"I wasn't even the one to come up with it, Hyuck was." Mark says, tries to keep the pout out of his voice, but he's not exactly sure he succeeds. He feels like Johnny can tell either way. 

"Oh," he says, and there's something to it, something Mark can't really figure out even if he can hear it in his tone. 

"What, is it suddenly a good idea if Donghyuck came up with it?" 

Johnny laughs on the other side of the line, "I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying, hyung?" 

"Well, for one, I would ask you if you're doing this just so you can get better at writing and not for any other reason," 

Mark frowns, "What do you mean?" 

"What I mean,"Johnny says patiently, something like an amused sort of fondness tinting his words, "Is that if you were simply doing it for your writing, you could ask me or Ten for help. You know we wouldn't judge and we've already offered on a few occasions, but you want it to be Donghyuck." 

"It's- I don't _want_ it to be Hyuck, he just happened to be the one to offer!" 

"Mm, really now?" 

"Hyung," Mark whines, "I'm being serious. Are you against it because you think I can't handle Donghyuck? Is that it?" 

Johnny bursts into laughter at that, loud, cheerful laughter that makes Mark's cheeks warm up with embarrassment, "I'm not against it, Mark," he says, "I just want you to really think it through." 

"You're not against it, but you still think it's a terrible idea." Mark says sulkily and he knows he's being childish, but this doesn't have to be a big deal, not in the way Johnny is making it seem, this can just be two friends helping each other out. Like Donghyuck said, this is just like him helping Mark with his dialogue, it doesn't have to be more than that. 

"I'm just saying-" Johnny begins, but his words trail off and Mark can vaguely hear the tone of Ten's voice even if he can't really make out the words. There's a bit of shuffling on the other end and Mark laughs when Ten's voice suddenly fills the silence, confident and loud as he says, "Mark, if that's what you want, you should just go for it. What hyung's really trying to say is that no matter how it goes, we're here for you, so you can do whatever you want." 

"But do you think it will go badly?" 

Ten huffs in exasperation, "I don't know, Mark, do you?" 

"I-" Mark begins to say, but then stops, considers it for a second, "I hope not." 

"Well, me too, but if it does, it's not the end of the world, is what I'm saying." Ten says with a finalty to his words that leaves no place for argument, "And also if you need advice on what to try out with Hyuck-" 

"I'll hang up now, hyung, thanks for the advice." Mark says, hanging up the phone to the bright sound of Ten's laughter. 

He's panting a bit when he finally reaches the shop, a bit flushed and out of breath as he's been walking faster and faster during his phone call, trying to get rid of this jittery nervousness, but only succeeding in getting himself sweaty. The blue and pink neon letters on the sign above the doordo not help with calming Mark down and he probably looks like a weirdo, just breathing heavily in front of a sex shop, with a red face and shaky hands. 

Maybe Johnny was right and this _is_ a terrible idea, but Mark forces himself to go in before he fully chickens out, doesn't want to prove him right this once. He does almost startle out of his own skin when the cashier greets him brightly, but what's important is that he's inside. 

It's a chill enough place, with unexpectedly good music and a fairly normal looking setup, just aisles and aisles of sex toys of different sizes and shapes and functions and Mark feels a little stupid for having been so nervous about this. He takes a look around the entire shop for a while, just takes in everything they have to offer and tries to make up his mind about what he should start with, but it takes long enough that an employee seems to decide he needs help, offering it with an easy, helpful smile. 

And he ends up being way too helpful, enough that Mark blows a probably unhealthy amount of money on sex toys, surprising even the cashier as he rings him up. It also means that he can't walk back home, not with all these bags, so he calls Johnny to come pick him up, tries not to blush when Johnny takes one good look at him after he arrives and just bursts into laughter for a solid five minutes. 

"Well, I guess you really didn't need any advice," Ten says as Mark gets in the backseat, his words airy and round with laughter, "Your collection might just be bigger than ours." 

"It's- Hyung! It's not a collection, I just- I couldn't make up my mind." 

Johnny snorts, sliding in the front seat and throwing an amused glance Ten's way, "Clearly." 

"Hyung! Don't make fun of me! That's not why I called you," Mark whines, but it only earns him more laughter. 

"Yup, you just called so I would help you carry like fifty years worth of sex toys. If I didn't know better, I would think you're opening a shop or something." 

"What I know is that Donghyuck's about to have his world shaken," Ten says, turning to wink at Mark even as he's actively trying to curl in on himself and hopefully disappear. 

"Oh, for sure. Also, if you don't know how to use any of them, just-" 

"They come with instructions, hyung!" Mark wails, pulling on his ears to try and get them to stop burning, his face all flushed and warm. 

"Right, right," Johnny says easily, "Who would have thought that sweet little Mark who didn't even want to pronounce the word sex would not only be losing his virginity, but also learning how to use sex toys, all for the sake of his writing. Talk about dedication." 

Ten laughs so hard he chokes on it and Mark can't find it in himself to feel bad for him, even as he reaches forward to pat at his back. They keep teasing him all the way home, but they also assure him that it's going to be ok and that he doesn't have to worry between jokes. Johnny even offers to help Mark carry all his bags upstairs and Ten ends up coming along too, if only to tease Mark some more. 

When they leave, only him and his bags remain in the middle of the living room and he's not entirely sure he wants to open them. The earlier adrenaline from buying them seems to have gone away and now he's left staring at his multiple purchases and not knowing where to start. 

"Whoa, you really went all out on shopping today," Donghyuck says suddenly and Mark's heart almost stops at the sound of his voice. He has somehow managed to forget that Donghyuck was supposed to be home and he blinks as Donghyuck picks up a bag, his brain stalling for a few seconds before he gets himself to move so he can pluck it from his hands. 

"I didn't." Mark says quickly, holding it tightly to his chest as Donghyuck's brows go up. 

"You didn't, huh? Then where did all of these come from? Santa Claus?" 

"No, they're just," Mark trails off, loosening his hold on the bag in his arms and rubbing at the back of his neck as he realises there's no getting out of this anyway, so he might as well go for it, "Can you promise not to laugh?" 

"Absolutely not, you're already acting funny." Donghyuck says easily, laughing when Mark sighs deeply and sits down on the floor with another long sigh. He doesn't pick another bag though, possibly waiting for Mark to give him permission, always so good when he wants to, and he smiles brightly when Mark pats at the floor next to him, bounding over not even a second later. 

"Would it have hurt you if you just promised not to laugh?" 

"Mm, I don't make promises I can't keep." Donghyuck shrugs, "Isn't that also one of the reasons you like me?" 

Mark flushes, looks away as Donghyuck leans forward to stare at him, a terrible smile curling on his face, "Just open the bags and shut up," he says quickly, shoving a bag in Donghyuck's arms.

It makes Donghyuck laugh, and he’s all warm and soft as he leans his head on Mark's shoulder and obediently starts pulling the first thing out of the bag in his hands. And Mark has to admit all this is almost worth it for the way Donghyuck chokes on his own laughter when he pulls out the box of a hot pink vibrator. 

"What the hell?" Donghyuck says breathlessly, "Are all of these...?" 

Mark shrugs, tries to play it cool, "They're for my book," he says, but he can't help but smile when Donghyuck turns wide, bewildered eyes on him. Definitely worth it. 

"You're fucking insane." Donghyuck says after a second, but he doesn't waste any more time as he starts emptying every bag within reach. "Why the hell did you buy this one in every damn colour available?" 

"I wasn't sure what colour you would like." 

Donghyuck snorts, "They're going inside me, hyung, I don't think the colour matters that much." 

"Still," Mark pouts, tries not to flush as he takes the boxes from Donghyuck's hands and sets them aside. 

"So you really are planning on putting all of these inside me, huh?" 

He fails, his face heating up very quickly as Donghyuck waves a gag in front of him, round and red and full of holes, "I mean, if you still want to." 

"Yup, I do. But I want to use some of these on you too. Like this gag here, I think it would fit you." 

"You're a menace." 

"Is that a no?" 

Mark takes the damn gag from Donghyuck's hands, putting it back with the others as Donghyuck laughs, "It's not a- I thought we would take turns maybe, I don't know." 

But Donghyuck doesn't laugh at him for that, just hums, starting on another bag, "Mm, I think that's a good idea actually. For your writing, I mean, it's better if you can see things from both perspectives." 

And Donghyuck always does this, always goes so easily from acting like a brat to being reliable, has gotten even better at it in the years they've known each other, and yet Mark always gets surprised. 

"Yeah, you're right," Mark says around a smile, sliding a hand up Donghyuck's spine to wrap around the back of his neck, squeezing for a second before he cards his fingers in his hair, ruffling the soft locks, knows Donghyuck likes it. 

He doesn't pull back as Donghyuck resumes his unpacking, just watches him take out more toys as he scratches at his scalp, just a bit, just enough for Donghyuck to go soft against him, his whole body relaxing at the feeling. They somehow always end up pressed one against the other, either because it's familiar, or easy, or something else entirely, something Mark doesn't let himself think about. 

"Ok, what the hell is this?" Donghyuck asks, turning the slick, black box in his hands this way and that way. There are some metallic looking silver rods inside that look a little like chopsticks, but some are a little bended and some are textured, the sizes going up in thickness. 

Mark blinks, takes the box from Donghyuck's hands to study it a little more closely. When he bought it, he though there would be instructions inside, but as he opens it he finds out there are none and there was nothing mentioned in what he's been reading about any kind of sex toy resembling this, but maybe he has to dig deeper. 

"I actually have no idea." Mark says, "So maybe we should put that aside for now." 

"Well, that's fine, since we have a lot to choose from anyway," Donghyuck laughs, motioning around them at the multitude of toys, "Next time you go on a buying spree, though, at least bring me along so I can take advantage and get you to buy me some stuff." 

"I always buy things for you!" Mark complains, flicking Donghyuck's forehead and laughing when he pouts, rubbing at the sore spot. His lips are red, very much so, possibly because he keeps biting on them, pushed out all cutely, and Mark can't help but want to taste them. It's a thought that forms before he can even stop it and it doesn't help that he already knows how they feel under his, just how soft they are, how warm. 

Donghyuck also seems to notice his gaze, because of course he would– Donghyuck's nothing if not sharp– and he licks at his mouth, a knowing smile spreading on his face as Mark immediately looks away. He still doesn't pull his hand back, his grip tightening on Donghyuck's hair, just a bit, just enough that Donghyuck tilts his head back and Mark briefly wonders if he would let him kiss him again. 

The answer is probably yes, but Mark would have to ask first, knows Donghyuck isn't going to make anything easy for him. 

"Do you have a preference for the first one we try out?" Mark asks instead, tries to focus on the matter at hand. He's not sure if talking to Donghyuck about sex toys is any better than asking him to kiss Mark, but at least this is unfamiliar territory for both of them. Or he thinks it is. If not, he's fucked, but really, when is he not when it comes to Lee Donghyuck. 

"Oh, you wanna get on with it right now?" 

"Yeah. I mean, no. Maybe? Do you want to, like, I don't know, schedule it for a certain day?" 

Donghyuck bursts into loud laughter at that and Mark lets his hand slip, Donghyuck's head falling against his chest as he laughs, "You wanna schedule when we _fuck_?" 

Mark groans, "Johnny-hyung was right, this _is_ a terrible idea." 

"Wait, Johnny-hyung said that?" Donghyuck asks, not righting himself and just letting himself fall all the way in Mark's lap, turning his head to properly look at him. 

"Yeah, doesn't think I can handle you." 

"Well, you actually can't." 

Mark pinches his cheek, carding his other hand in Donghyuck's hair as he pouts at him, but doesn't really move to push his hand off, or change his position, "Yeah? You wanna call this whole thing off then?" 

"Do you?" 

"No." 

"Then I don't either." 

But Mark frowns at that, "No, no ' _Then I don't either'_. You should only do this if you really want to, Hyuck, not because I want it." 

"You know I proposed this right? Like I literally came with the idea." Donghyuck says around a smile, fisting a hand in Mark's shirt and pulling until their noses almost touch. It makes Mark go a little cross-eyed trying to hold his gaze, "So if you want to call it off, you'll have to find a better excuse." 

Mark snorts, "I told you I don't want to call it off." 

"Then act like it." 

But Mark's not sure he can, because he wants this, wants Donghyuck, but he's not thinking about his book or his writing or anything other than the taste of Donghyuck's mouth when he asks, "Can I kiss you then?" 

"Is it for your book?" Donghyuck asks, as if he knows, as if he can read Mark's mind. And maybe he can, maybe Mark's that open of a book for him, but he doesn't wait for an answer as he lets his eyes flutter closed, his mouth just the slightest bit open, his pink tongue barely peeking out. 

_No._ "Yeah." 

"Then yes." 

And Mark's walking on thin fucking ice as he leans down the rest of the way and fits his mouth to Donghyuck's. It's only kissing and yet it's enough to make him feel dizzy, his heart so loud in his chest that he can hear it pounding in his ears, can feel the blush that blooms all over his face, warm as it spreads down his throat when Donghyuck slides his tongue against his, movements easy and familiar, quick to learn this in the way he's quick at learning everything. 

This is a game for Donghyuck, but Mark can already feel the ice cracking under his feet, can feel the water lapping at his ankles and yet he still can't convince himself to stop. It's only going to get worse and he's always been terrible at lying, even more so to Donghyuck, who always seems to know somehow, but he can't help but want more. And Mark may just be that obvious, maybe Donghyuck just knows _him_ , but maybe he doesn't, maybe he's just guessing, maybe he's just reaching in the dark like Mark and hoping for the best. 

It definitely doesn't seem like that when Donghyuck pulls his lower lip between his teeth, biting on the sensitive skin until it throbs, until Mark makes a tiny embarrassing sound that makes Donghyuck smile into the kiss, clearly satisfied with himself as he soothes the bite with the flat of his tongue. 

"Renjun said the same thing," Donghyuck says against his mouth, breath hot and damp. 

Mark's fingers tighten in Donghyuck's hair, his brain slow to register the words as his lips brush against Mark's, the proximity making his head spin, "Same thing?" 

"As Johnny-hyung, that it's a terrible idea." 

"And do you agree?" 

Mark's only half focused on the subject at hand, a bit more preoccupied with the sharp line of Donghyuck's jaw, with how his skin would taste under his lips, if it would be crossing the line for him to press kisses down his throat, to bite on the fine skin there if only to hear how it would make Donghyuck sound. Mark's not even sure there is a line, but there must be, or they should start drawing one at least, because he needs to know when to stop, needs to remind himself that all this is for the sake of research and not for him to find out how Donghyuck would sound moaning his name. 

"You seem to keep forgetting, but I came up with it." 

Mark snorts, pulls back a bit so he can properly meet Donghyuck's eyes, and it's easier to think without his mouth against his, but just barely, "You do tend to come up with the worst ideas." 

"Oh, shut up, my ideas are always great and this is no exception." Donghyuck says, "Or did you realise you're not up to it? Were my kisses that incredible?" 

They were, but Donghyuck has a way of making Mark not want to compliment him, "I think you could do better," he says instead, can't help the smile that pulls at his lips when Donghyuck laughs. 

"You have no idea."

"I'm sure I'll find out." Mark allows, leans over to press a gentle kiss to Donghyuck's nose before he can think any better of it. And Donghyuck doesn't let him pull back just yet, brings a hand up to card through his hair so he can tilt his head and properly press his mouth against Mark's, sweet and gentle and familiar. Too familiar really, enough that Mark might get used to it, dangerously so, because kissing Donghyuck already feels like it's straddling some sort of line. 

"We can do this." Donghyuck says when he pulls back, his tone softer, careful in a way he only is when he knows Mark needs it. It makes something warm bloom in his chest, unfurling against his ribs until he can't breathe anymore. 

"We can do this." Mark repeats, if only because he's trying to convince himself. Maybe if he says it enough times, he'll start believing it. 

And really, it's just Donghyuck. No matter how much Mark panics or fucks up or doesn't know what to do, in the end it's just Donghyuck. This doesn't have to be weird, this is meant to work out specifically because it's Donghyuck and they've known each other for long enough that this should be easy. 

Except there's nothing easy about watching Donghyuck pick out a sex toy from the many Mark bought, making Mark choose between a string of black silicone beads and a pink vibrator. He goes for the vibrator, because it's rather small and probably easier to use, so of course Donghyuck sticks with the other one, dropping it in Mark's lap to read on while he takes a shower. 

Mark can only stare at the toy for a few minutes, needs some time to come to terms with the fact that this is really happening. He also happens to already know about this particular toy, has read about anal beads, but it still doesn't prepare him for the smooth feeling as he slides his fingers over each bead, the last one bigger than the first, but not by much as all of them are bigger than Mark expected. 

He briefly wonders if Donghyuck can even take them, if they should even do this when he doesn't _actually_ know what he's doing, not really, not outside a very theoretical knowledge of what's supposed to happen. But he doesn't get to think about it any longer as Donghyuck comes back, wearing just a loose shirt, a pair of boxers and a wide smile, and throws himself on the couch in front of Mark. 

"So how are we gonna do this?" Donghyuck asks cheerily, glancing at the bottle of lube in Mark's hands and the beads in his lap. 

"Is that my shirt?" Mark asks instead of answering, because he's not quite sure himself, can't even stop the way his face warms up just at the suggestion, even though he's literally the one who bought all of these things. It's just that sometimes he does things first and then regrets them for the rest of the time like an idiot. 

"Mm, yeah, it's comfy." 

"Thought you said you hated it," 

"On you. On me it looks great, don't you think?" 

And Mark laughs, because this is familiar, his fluttery nervousness starting to fade away to leave behind just the flutters as Donghyuck smiles at him, clearly pleased with himself, "Sure it does," 

"At least try to sound like you're not lying, hyung,"

"I'm really not," Mark says, gathering the courage to move closer to Donghyuck, his breath coming out just a bit weird, quick and light as he stops in front of Donghyuck, "You look great in everything, Hyuck." 

And Donghyuck’s eyes darken as he takes Mark in, watches him kneel in front of him and easily lets his legs drop open invitingly. He's always sloppy about drying himself, so his thighs are still a bit damp from his shower, smooth as Mark gently runs his hands over the soft skin and slips between his legs. And that's as far as his experience is going to take him– between Donghyuck's thighs with no idea what to do next– but thankfully Donghyuck decides to help, his thighs flexing under Mark's hands as he leans forward. 

"Are you nervous, hyung?" Donghyuck asks, slides a hand along Mark's jaw and very gently tugs on his earlobe, touch warm and soothing. There's nothing teasing to his tone, his voice lower than usual, pleasant as it washes over Mark, and maybe he can tell Mark wouldn't be able to take his teasing, not right now, or maybe he's nervous too, overly careful because of it. 

"What about you?" 

Donghyuck snorts, tracing the shell of his ear as he properly meets his eyes, "I asked you first." 

"A little bit." Mark admits, tries not to shiver as the pads of Donghyuck's fingers slide over his skin, down the line of his jaw before they go back up to play with his ear, the motion almost soothing. He's not entirely successful, but it makes a tiny smile curl on Donghyuck's face, as unexpectedly fond as it is sweet. 

"Me too," he says gently and Mark finds himself smiling as well. It's oddly comforting knowing he's not the only one on edge here and he finds some of the tension leaving him as he leans into Donghyuck's touch. 

"But you still wanna do this?" 

"Yeah," 

"Me too." Mark says easily and he feels warm all over. It's probably why he doesn't think twice before he takes Donghyuck's hand and brings it to his mouth, lets his lips brush over his knuckles as he holds his gaze steady. 

Donghyuck's eyes widen at that, surprise colouring his expression before he looks away, and it clicks that maybe _this_ is crossing a line, that maybe Mark let himself be too honest before he could think any better of it. And he can't seem to find any excuse, can't think of anything beyond the fact that he wants to do it again, wants to kiss each and every one of Donghyuck's knuckles until he's all flustered and flushed red. He simply wants to kiss him until Donghyuck can't forget the feeling of Mark's lips on his skin. 

And that's definitely crossing a line, maybe several even, a clear sign that Mark should stop before he does something he can't take back, before he slips up irreparably, but instead he just presses yet another kiss to the back of Donghyuck's hand, if only to feel his fingers tighten around his, a tiny little gasp escaping his lips. 

"Thought you said you were nervous," Donghyuck says a little breathlessly, his sweet voice just a bit shaky as he lets himself meet Mark's eyes. And there’s something to the weight of his gaze, a certain warmth to it that makes Mark's head spin, his heartbeat a rapid flutter against his ribcage. 

Maybe they're both straddling the line, trying to keep their balance with each damning step forward. 

"And I really am," Mark says against his knuckles, "But I think kissing you helps." he says a bit too honestly, can't seem to help it when Donghyuck's looking at him like that. 

"Mm, then I'll be good to you for once and let you kiss me." 

"You're always good to me." Mark says, doesn't waste any more time as he sits up on his heels and reaches over to wrap a hand around the back of Donghyuck's neck, squeezing his nape just a bit as he pulls him down, just enough to ground him. 

"When did you get so good at lying?" Donghyuck asks, his lips brushing Mark's with every word. His breath is warm against his mouth and it smells like Mark's toothpaste, the one Donghyuck keeps complaining about, saying that it's for kids, but that he keeps using instead of his own. 

"I didn't, I'm just being honest." 

Donghyuck laughs at that, cheery and terribly sweet as Mark kisses him silent. And it's just a bit dizzying– the weight of Donghyuck's mouth, the taste of his lips and the warmth of his tongue as he traces the roof of Mark's mouth– something he doesn't think he'll get used to any time soon, his heart just beating faster and faster the more they kiss. It's an addicting feeling, making Mark's skin buzz, burn with a need to touch Donghyuck, to hear him moan as he tilts his head for a better angle and sucks on his tongue. 

"You planning on kissing me all day?" 

The problem is that Mark could, even worse is that he really wants to, could spend hours just lazily kissing Donghyuck's mouth, exploring every corner of it until they're both breathless and he can't forget the taste of it anymore. But he pulls back instead, sits back down on his heels as he tries to catch his breath, the sight of Donghyuck's lips, kissed red and shiny with spit not helping one bit. 

"So what should I do?" Mark asks, slides his hands up Donghyuck's thighs until he reaches his boxers and stops, looks up at him with a tentative smile. He knows what's supposed to come next, but not really, not how to get there, so he waits, hopes Donghyuck has a better idea than him. 

"You're asking me?" 

"You seem like you'd know." 

Donghyuck bursts into laughter at that, breathless and loud as he slides a bit further down the couch, the tips of Mark's fingers slipping slightly underneath the band of his boxers, "It's for your book, hyung, it's not about what you should do, it's about what you wanna do." 

Mark blinks, "Oh." 

"Right, so what'll it be? What do _you_ wanna do?" 

Now that's a question. Mark flexes his fingers a bit, digs them in the firm muscles of Donghyuck's thighs and belatedly comes to the realisation that Donghyuck is hard. It shouldn't be surprising, as it's basically the whole point of what they're doing, but actually getting a tangible confirmation that Donghyuck's also enjoying this makes Mark gain a bit of confidence, makes him want to see if he can make him feel even better. 

"Wanna take these off," Mark says before he loses his nerve, "If you'll let me." 

"Go ahead," Donghyuck says, clearly amused as he easily lifts his hips and lets Mark pull his boxers off. 

And there’s something about Donghyuck only wearing Mark's shirt as he stares down at him with half lidded eyes and red lips that curl into an almost smug smile, his dick hard and curving towards his stomach, that makes something dark and hot swirl in the pit of Mark's stomach. He's also completely smooth, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as Mark drags fluttery fingers up the inside of his thigh and stops just short of actually touching Donghyuck, enjoying the way he twitches, how he can't help the way his muscles tense under Mark's fingers. 

"Didn't know you waxed," Mark says, leans over to press a soft kiss to Donghyuck's hip bone, letting his lips drag as he speaks. He has such pretty skin, all smooth and golden and soft as Mark presses a line of kisses along his stomach, stopping at the base of Donghyuck's cock and looking up to meet his eyes, his whole body thrumming under the gaze Donghyuck levels him with. 

"But it's pretty, right?" Donghyuck asks, voice so much lower than usual, breathy and just a bit raspy as he watches Mark circle the base of his dick with fluttery fingers, barely even touching. 

"Yeah, very pretty," Mark says, not even entirely sure what he's talking about. Everything about Donghyuck is pretty really, so beautiful in a way that doesn't feel real, and it makes Mark's head spin, his skin burning every time he touches Donghyuck, a need welling up inside of him until it's pushing against his ribs, making it hard to breathe, to think. 

He doesn't touch Donghyuck's dick just yet, mostly because he's not entirely sure what he should do, but he also can't help but enjoy the way Donghyuck twitches every time Mark gets too close, when his mouth drags on the fine skin, smooth and overly sensitive. Even his whines are pretty, his sweet voice all high and needy, sliding down Mark's spine like honey as he drags his nails up the inside of his thighs, pressing just enough for Donghyuck to feel it, enough for his voice to come out. 

Mark doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing him. 

"Can I-" Mark begins, kissing the inside of his thigh, "Is it okay if I, uhm, bite you?" 

Donghyuck blinks, just a bit slow to respond as he stares at Mark, but then he laughs, lets himself slide just a bit further down the couch, "Bite me?" 

"Yeah, like-"

"Yeah, hyung," Donghyuck interrupts swiftly, just a bit breathless, "You can do whatever you want, just touch me already." 

And Mark doesn't need any more encouragement than that, easily fitting his mouth to Donghyuck's thigh and sucking on the fine skin until Donghyuck moans, a hand finding its way in Mark's hair and pulling just enough to ground him. It makes a bruise bloom all pretty when he pulls back, dark against Donghyuck's skin and only making Mark want to suck even more into his thighs, mark him up properly. 

It's an impulse he can't bring himself to think too much about right now, not when Donghyuck's moaning like that, his hand tightening in his hair with each mark he sucks into his skin, his whines only getting needier the closer Mark gets to his dick. He's the loudest when Mark pulls back, his eyes terribly dark as he meets Mark's gaze, face flushed all red and pretty, and Mark can barely stop himself from leaning over and just kissing that beautiful mouth of his. 

But kissing Donghyuck is much too easy, addictive in a way that makes Mark's entire body burn until he can't even think anymore and he already feels dizzy, his thoughts slow and blurry beyond the unyielding need to eat Donghyuck whole. And what's even worse is that Donghyuck might just let him, he would look at Mark with those half lidded eyes of his and say _yes_ in that sticky sweet voice of his with no idea of the effect it has on Mark. Or maybe he would know, maybe he would do it on purpose because he knows exactly what kind of effect he has on Mark. 

It's a dizzying thought and Mark already feels off balance and light headed as he presses another kiss to the inside of Donghyuck's thigh, lets his teeth drag on a bruise he left just to feel Donghyuck twitch under his mouth, his whole body going tense just to slowly relax as Mark soothes the skin with the flat of his tongue. He hesitates for a second as he reaches for the lube, glances at Donghyuck when he lets his legs spread open a bit more in invitation. 

"Have you done this before?" Mark asks breathlessly, drawing soothing circles into Donghyuck's thigh as he uncaps the bottle of lube, fingers just a bit shaky. He's still not sure if he's doing this right, but if he fucks up, he hopes that Donghyuck will at the very least take pity on him and won't tease him about it for more than one month. 

"Which part? 'Cause if you're asking me if I've ever let my best friend fuck me before, then the answer is no." Donghyuck says shamelessly, laughing when Mark flushes and looks away, pulling on his hair just a bit, just to get their eyes to meet as he says, "But if you're asking if I've ever fingered myself, then yeah, definitely." 

Mark almost chokes on his own breath. He badly wants to look away, embarrassment making his face feel all hot, but he feels like that would count as a loss and he hasn't won even once when it comes to Donghyuck. So instead he holds his gaze steady even as his ears burn and pours a copious amount of lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up, "What about today?" he asks, voice shaking just a bit. 

It makes a grin curl on Donghyuck's face, but he sounds a bit breathless too, face just as flushed as Mark's feels, "What about it?" 

"Have you, uhm, you know-" 

"Fingered myself?" Donghyuck finishes for him. 

"Yeah," 

"Nope. I considered it in the shower earlier, but since this is for the sake of research, I thought it might be better if you did it." 

"How thoughtful," Mark deadpans, tries not to think too much about the fact that he had completely forgotten that they were doing this for his book, so caught up in making Donghyuck feel good, in getting him to moan Mark's name in that sweet voice of his that it briefly escaped his mind. But really, he doesn't think there's any person that can look at Donghyuck, all spread out and pretty and manage to think of anything else. 

"I know, I surprise even mys-" Donghyuck's words trail off in a broken moan when Mark circles wet fingers over his hole, spreading his legs just a bit wider. "Fuck, give a man a warning." 

"Should I stop?" Mark asks, teases the tip of a finger against his rim, carefully watches the way Donghyuck's expression changes, the way his thighs twitch under his fingers. 

"Fuck no." 

It makes Mark gain a little bit of confidence, Donghyuck's desperate tone and his glazed eyes, his face twisting in pleasure when Mark slowly pushes a finger in. He's tight and very warm, but the slide is easy and if the moan he lets out is any indication, Donghyuck doesn't seem to be in any discomfort. 

Still, Mark asks to be sure, wants Donghyuck to feel as good as possible, "Is this okay?" 

"Not if you fucking stop." 

But Mark has no intention to, pulling his finger out just to slowly push it back in, enjoying the way Donghyuck's breath catches in his throat with each motion, his hole fluttering around his finger. It's almost mesmerising to watch Donghyuck throw his head back on a whine when Mark fits another finger in, sweat beading along his temples and making his hair stick to his forehead. 

And no person should look this good all flushed and sweaty, but Donghyuck's always been great at exceeding expectations, and he looks outright unreal, cheeks red and glowing as his voice spills out of his mouth like honey, needy and sweet and high with want. It makes Mark want to lean over and drink it all up. 

"Still good?" Mark asks instead, spreading his fingers out just a bit as he pulls them out, just to feel Donghyuck tighten around them. He badly wants to kiss Donghyuck, eyes lingering on his mouth as Donghyuck licks at it, his lips still kiss swollen, red from Mark biting on them, but it feels like it might be too much, like he might never stop if he kisses Donghyuck now, and he has probably already crossed more lines than he can even count. 

"Yes, fuck, please hyung," Donghyuck whines and Mark's not sure what he's asking, but what he does know is that he sounds terribly good when he says _please_ , his sweet voice curling around the word in a moan, high and almost desperate. 

It's a dizzying thing, making Mark's whole world tilt until he's barely hanging on, the fact that he can make Donghyuck sound like this, can make him sound _desperate_ , hungry for Mark to touch him, to give him more. It's probably why he asks, voice low and careful as he presses a kiss to Donghyuck's thigh, "Is this better than when you finger yourself?" 

Donghyuck doesn't immediately answer, his eyes fluttering closed as Mark teases the tip of a third finger, pushing in just a bit before pulling back and making him whine when he stops altogether. 

"Is this even relevant to your book?" Donghyuck asks breathlessly, pushes back on Mark's fingers like he can't help himself. 

And the easy answer would be _yes_ , the best excuse to get Donghyuck to answer him with no consequences, but Mark finds that he would much rather be honest, give as much as he's taking when Donghyuck's spread out like this just for him, open and responsive under Mark's fingers. "No," he says after a moment, "I'm asking because I wanna know." 

"So I can choose not to answer?" 

"Yeah." Mark says easily, slowly starting to push all three fingers in and watching the way Donghyuck sucks in his bottom lip between his teeth, face twisting with pleasure as he moans, low and satisfied. 

"But do I get a reward if I do answer?" 

Mark considers that for a second, spreads his fingers out a bit after he slides them inside down to the last knuckle, if only to feel Donghyuck tense, his breath catching in his throat. He's slow to take them out, pushing against his walls until he whines, his hole fluttering around the tips of his fingers. "Yeah, ok, if you answer you'll get one." 

"Really? Or did you just make that up?" 

"If you answer, you'll find out." 

And Donghyuck laughs at that, low and breathless as he pushes back on Mark's fingers, "Then ok, yeah, I like it better when you do it for me." 

Mark smiles, can't help the satisfaction that spreads inside him, flowing hot down his veins and making his skin buzz, "Why?" he asks, pressing a kiss to a tiny mole on the inside of Donghyuck's thigh, just a fluttery little thing that makes Donghyuck tighten around his fingers, muscles trembling as he forces himself to relax. 

"Hyung, what about my reward?" Donghyuck whines, choking on his own breath when Mark hoists one of his legs over his shoulder and pulls him down even further down the couch. 

He's not entirely sure if this even counts as a reward, but the sound Donghyuck makes when Mark pulls his fingers out and presses the flat of his tongue to his hole is outright filthy, drawn out and terribly lewd. It's easily followed by a curse, so dirty it almost sounds elegant, and Donghyuck pushes both of his hands in Mark's hair, fingers tightening in the strands but not pushing him any which way, just simply holding on. 

It only helps to encourage Mark and he traces his rim with his tongue before sucking on it, movements still tentative as he finds out what Donghyuck likes, his body so easily responsive under his mouth. 

"This good enough for a reward?" Mark asks, letting his lips catch on his rim as he speaks, can't help but smile at the way Donghyuck's thighs tremble. His pupils are completely blown when he meets his eyes, gaze dark and glazed over and his cheeks are so flushed Mark almost wants to lean over and kiss them, lick the sweat gathering on his temples. 

"Yes, oh my god, just don't stop," Donghyuck says, wails when Mark does the opposite and pulls back slightly. 

"So will you tell me why?" 

Donghyuck whines, so sweetly needy and high, "You're not playing fair, hyung," 

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Mark asks, only half teasingly as he adjusts Donghyuck's thigh, pressing a fluttery kiss to his perineum if only to feel his thighs tense, twitching as if he's trying to close them before he just lets them fall open even wider, a clear invitation. 

"I'll tell you, just please don't stop." 

"I wasn't planning to," Mark says, wants Donghyuck to feel good more than anything, "So you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

Donghyuck cries out when Mark fits his mouth to his hole, firmer now as he's getting used to it, pushes his tongue against his rim until Donghyuck moans, hands tightening in his hair. And it's messier than Mark would have thought, wetter too, his chin slick with spit as he fits a finger alongside his tongue, pushing against Donghyuck's walls until he's begging for more. 

"But I wanna- Fuck, hyung that's so good," Donghyuck says, voice terribly shaky, more air to it than sound as he pushes back on Mark's tongue. He sounds like a sin, fucked out and raspy as he starts telling Mark how good he is, praises his fingers, tells him how much deeper they reach than his, how good his tongue feels, begs him for more between moans. 

And Mark could come just from listening to him, would love to just record all of this, the sweet tone of Donghyuck's voice all high with want and his pretty moans, but he doesn't think they would translate properly, not the way they make Mark's whole body burn, the way they drip down Mark's spine and burrow into his skin. It almost feels like a religious experience, watching Donghyuck's mouth drop open on a moan, his lips wet with spit and kiss red, cheeks so prettily flushed it almost looks intentional, like he’s supposed to be admired, _revered_. 

The fact that Mark's the one getting those sounds out of him, he's the one making Donghyuck's skin blush and his body tense with his mouth and his fingers is more than a little dizzying, only makes him want to do even more, as much as he can. So Mark easily hoists Donghyuck's other leg over his shoulder, pulling him in closer until only his back is on the couch and sliding in a third finger alongside his tongue. 

"Oh my fucking god," Donghyuck moans when Mark moves his fingers just right, his whole body tensing, "Fuck, do that again," 

And Mark's all too willingly to obey, learns quickly exactly how to move his fingers to get Donghyuck to whine, his legs crossing behind Mark's back, thighs trembling as Mark fucks his tongue inside of him, rubbing at his walls with his fingers. There's spit and lube everywhere and the sound of his fingers going in and out of Donghyuck, the wet noise of his tongue, is outright filthy, filling the room alongside Donghyuck's needy whimpers and high moans. 

"Hyung, fuck, I'm gonna-" Donghyuck says, words mostly air and desperation. It only makes Mark go faster, and he watches the way Donghyuck's eyes flutter closed as he drops his head back, hands going tight in Mark's hair as his body tenses, thighs pressing against Mark's ears. His whole body trembles with it and Mark watches in fascination as he comes untouched, dirtying his shirt and going lax with it. 

"Fuck," Mark echoes, eyes stuck on Donghyuck’s dick, still throbbing a little as the last of his come spills out, "You just came." 

"No shit." Donghyuck says, but he sounds completely breathless, voice low and raspy, fucked out. He doesn't even open his eyes as Mark slowly slips his thighs from his shoulders and gently maneuvers him onto the couch, muscles still twitching a little even as he goes completely boneless in his hands. 

"I didn't know you could do that." 

"Come? I don't think there's anyone who can't, hyung." 

"You know what I mean." Mark says, reaches for Donghyuck's face before he stops himself, his hand all wet and sticky and kind of disgusting. He briefly considers just getting up and washing his hands, but instead he takes one look at his already ruined shirt and just wipes it on Donghyuck's chest. 

Donghyuck snorts, but he doesn't protest, leaning into Mark's touch when he slides gentle fingers along his jaw, softly cupping his cheek. His face is terribly warm and a bit damp with sweat and Mark can't stop the overwhelming urge to kiss him, starts from his cute nose, presses one kiss to each cheek, before brushing off the damp hair sticking to his forehead and kissing the center of it, once, twice, three times when Donghyuck giggles. 

It makes something in his chest flutter, unfurling against his ribs and making it hard to breathe, this more than anything, the way Donghyuck purses his lips for him, eyes still closed and face open and terribly beautiful, and makes a tiny sound of satisfaction when Mark finally fits his mouth to his. And it's just a press of lips, slow and languid and sweet, but it’s so warm it makes Mark's breath catch in his throat and Donghyuck is so soft, so responsive just for him. 

"I didn't know either," Donghyuck whispers against his mouth and Mark blinks, needs a moment to remember what they were talking about, has a hard time focusing with Donghyuck so close, "Guess there's a first for everything." 

And Mark can't help the satisfaction that bubbles up at that, the curl of possessiveness that swirls in the pit of his stomach, and he knows it's ridiculous, knows it doesn't mean anything, but there's something about being the first person to ever make Donghyuck feel so good, something about watching Donghyuck unravel under his touch. He leans over to kiss him again, can't stop himself really, even if knows that maybe he shouldn't, that maybe he's already in way over his head. But nothing that feels this right could ever be bad, not when it comes to Donghyuck. 

The only problem is that everything feels right when it comes to Donghyuck. 

And it's so easy to kiss him, comes so naturally, like Mark's been doing it for a long while, like he could do it for much longer and he doesn't want to stop, not as Donghyuck slides a hand along his neck and pulls him in closer, parting his lips for him sweetly and moaning all pretty. 

"We didn't use the toy," Donghyuck says against his mouth, breath all fluttery and warm against Mark's lips. 

"You wanna use it now then?" Mark asks after a second, thoughts just a little fuzzy. It brings to the forefront of his mind the fact that he's still hard, and he hadn't really _forgotten_ , per se, but he got so caught up in wanting to make Donghyuck feel as good as possible that it had briefly slipped his mind. 

Donghyuck laughs at that, "Now?" 

"I mean, we don't have to. You just mentioned it, so I thought I'd ask."

“I want to, but I need a minute.” Donghyuck says, spreading his arms and motioning for Mark to join him. It makes Mark flush, an easy smile curling on his face as he much too easily indulges him. He’s used to Donghyuck’s clinginess, the way he _always_ seems to want cuddles, loud and unapologetic about asking for them, but there’s something different about this, about Donghyuck being loose and warm and needy after having just come, reaching for Mark like it’s the most natural thing. 

“You can have as much time as you’d like, Hyuck, I’m not going anywhere.” Mark says honestly, reaches to brush Donghyuck’s sweat damp hair from his forehead to press a gentle kiss there. He can hear the tiny huff that slips past Donghyuck’s lips, can see the loose smile that pulls at his lips and he’s not quite sure what side of the line he’s on, doesn’t know if this falls into the caring friend category or the responsible writer one or another one entirely. But Donghyuck doesn’t comment on it, content to just wrap his arms around Mark’s neck and pull him in. 

And maybe Mark’s just worrying about nothing, maybe there’s no line to cross, not between them, not with a good enough excuse, but there’s something entirely too dangerous about kissing Donghyuck. Because Mark might just get addicted to it, might not be able to forget the taste of Donghyuck’s lips, the warm softness of them, the easy sounds he can pull out of Donghyuck by sinking his teeth in the flesh of them. 

There’s a certain difference between being allowed to kiss Donghyuck and being allowed to make him come, and while they’re both damning in their own right, Mark thinks that kissing Donghyuck is what’s going to give him away, his heart too loud and his body too responsive, breath a quick flutter as he pulls back to tilt Donghyuck’s head for a better angle. 

Yet he doesn’t stop, because ultimately it’s just Donghyuck, pretty, pretty Donghyuck who smiles like the sun and looks like a dream and Mark would be a fool not to taste him, not when Donghyuck’s offering, so willing to part his lips for him, moaning oh so sweetly when Mark slides his tongue against his. And maybe Donghyuck will forgive him for being so greedy, for wanting to absolutely devour him, might even be willing to look past his terrible fondness, unbridled and unyielding, because Donghyuck’s good to him, knows what Mark needs even better than he does most times.

Donghyuck whines when Mark pulls back, hands carding in his hair to pull on it, just a bit, just enough for Mark to feel it and he pouts when Mark doesn’t immediately lean back in, opening his eyes to glare at him. And he looks terribly pretty like this, with kiss red lips all swollen from Mark’s teeth pulling on them, spit wet and shiny as he sucks one between his teeth, and a blush adorning his cheeks, skin sweat damp and almost glowing. 

It’s the kind of sight that inspires works of art and lines of poems and unapologetic novels written about the flutter of Donghyuck’s lashes, about his pretty moles and red lips, the kind of sight that makes it hard for Mark to breathe, his heart so loud in his chest he can feel it in his throat. It’s at once both an honor and absolute torture to get to kiss Donghyuck, because if Mark really lets himself think about it, Donghyuck’s not Mark’s to keep. 

But Mark doesn’t let himself think about that. Instead he leans down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Donghyuck’s nose if only to see him scrunch it in protest, following it with another one to each cheek, to Donghyuck’s lids, two more for his forehead and his chin before pressing a sweeter one to the center of his mouth, firmer than the rest. If Donghyuck’s willing to let him get away with it, Mark’s going to keep straddling the line, can’t bring himself to even consider stopping. 

“This okay?” Mark asks as he starts kissing down Donghyuck’s jaw, pressing his lips to the fine skin of his throat and smiling when Donghyuck’s fingers tighten in his hair and he rasps out a breathless _yeah_ , voice sweet with need. 

And Mark doesn’t think this is something he will ever get used to, the way Donghyuck moans when he lets his teeth drag, the desperate tint to his voice as Mark fits the flat of his tongue to his skin and sucks until a bruise blooms all pretty under his mouth, contrasting delightfully with the golden of Donghyuck’s skin. But it’s definitely not something he’ll ever be able to really forget, as it’s probably going to play constantly in the back of his mind, might even haunt his dreams. Mark doesn’t mind, doesn’t really think there’s any sound sweeter and more delightful than the delicious lilt of Donghyuck’s voice when he moans. 

And Donghyuck only manages to get louder as Mark kisses along his collarbones, fingers tight in his hair and body trembling under his mouth. It’s enough that Mark almost can’t believe it, the thought that _he’s_ the one making Donghyuck act like this utterly dizzying, making his world tilt and tilt and tilt until he’s falling, the whoosh of air almost deafening. And it’s still fine while he’s only falling, his body weightless and his thoughts completely drowned out, but Mark doesn’t want to think of when the ground will rise up to meet him, hard and cold and unforgiving, doesn’t want to even consider if he’s going to make it out in one piece. 

It helps that he can only think of the warmth of Donghyuck’s mouth when he pulls him back up to kiss him, parting his lips sweetly as Mark licks at his mouth, pressing a soft moan to his tongue as he slides it against Donghyuck’s. All Donghyuck really has to do is smile once and Mark would follow him to the very ends of hell without a second’s worth of hesitation. 

Mark reaches for the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt when he pulls back, wants to see him, wants to press a kiss to every single inch of revealed skin, but he stops halfway through taking it off, earning himself a confused whine and a glare softened by the clear desperation colouring it as Donghyuck grabs it to finish the job. 

“Would you mind keeping it on?” Mark asks before Donghyuck manages to take it off and Donghyuck freezes, blinking as he takes in the way Mark rubs at the back of his neck, face burning with embarrassment. He wants the shirt off, but at the same time there’s just something about Donghyuck wearing nothing but Mark’s shirt, come stained and hanging loosely over his shoulders, that makes Mark’s whole body buzz, possessiveness curling dark and hot in the pit of his stomach. Because Donghyuck may not be his, but he definitely looks the part like this, spread out and needy just for _him,_ and Mark is selfish, wants to hold on to it for a while longer. 

Donghyuck stares at him for a few seconds, gaze unreadable, and Mark bites on his lip, wonders if it’s too much to ask for, if this is what ends up giving him away, because Donghyuck has always been too sharp for his own good, always been able to see right through Mark. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says in the end, an almost smug grin curling on his face as he just bunches up the shirt over his chest, not taking it off, but letting Mark see the rest of his body, the smooth line of his stomach and the slight swell of his pecs. 

And it may not be the first time Mark has seen him naked, as Donghyuck parades around their apartment wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers more times than Mark can even count, but it feels different now somehow. He’s flushed all pretty for one, the pink blooming over his skin as his chest flutters under Mark’s gaze, his breathing quick and shallow, and Mark can’t help but lean over and press a warm kiss to the center of his chest if only to feel Donghyuck’s breath catch in his lungs. 

He’s been working out too lately, complaining about how Johnny is insane and he doesn’t know how Jungwoo can even keep up with that and how he’s not going to follow their crazy routine, while still stubbornly following it. And it shows as Mark kneads gentle fingers into his chest, enjoys the firmness he finds there, the satisfied purr he gets in return as he brushes a thumb over Donghyuck’s nipple. He’s more sensitive than Mark would have expected, a needy sort of desperation wrapping around his moans as Mark keeps teasing him, touch gentle and fluttery, just barely there, just enough for Donghyuck to feel it. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines, can’t seem to be able to hold himself back anymore, “Stop fucking around and touch me properly.” 

Mark hums, considers it for a second, “But I am.” and he smiles at the glare Donghyuck levels him with, pinches on one of his nipples if only to see his face scrunch in pleasure. “I didn’t know you’d be so sensitive.”

That seems to make Donghyuck’s blush deepen and it’s almost funny how this is the thing that embarrasses him, not Mark fingering him open or tongue fucking him and getting him to come untouched, but the fact that he has sensitive nipples. Mark’s so terribly fond he feels dizzy with it.

“I’m not- I’m just a normal amount of sensitive.” 

“Okay,” Mark says, because he’d much rather have Donghyuck win this one, smiles at the tiny huff he lets out, as if knows Mark doesn’t actually believe him, “Do you want me to stop?” 

Donghyuck doesn’t even hesitate, “No.” 

And Mark smiles, wonders how far Donghyuck will let him go, “Mm, but if you want me to touch you properly, you’ll have to ask nicely.”

Donghyuck gasps when Mark leans over to press a kiss to his chest, fits his mouth to the fine skin there and sucks until a bruise blooms all dark, gives Donghyuck a taste before he pulls back, brushing gentle fingers over the mark he left on top of his heart. 

Still, Donghyuck’s not an easy person to win against, “Thought I told you already, hyung, this isn’t about what I want, but what _you_ want. So maybe you should be the one asking nicely.”

But Mark is used to this, to Donghyuck and all the ways in which he pushes back, has years of experience dealing with his sharp tongue and pretty smile and the deadly combination they make, can’t even help but be fond of it, “Yeah?” he asks gently, “How nicely? Would a please suffice? Or would you have me go on my knees? ‘Cause even though I’ve already knelt for you, I wouldn’t mind doing-” 

Donghyuck’s hand flies out to cover Mark’s mouth before he can even finish speaking, his eyes wide in surprise and his ears and face so sweetly red that Mark can barely stop himself from just leaning over and kissing him, wants to trace the shell of his ear with his mouth, feel just how hot it is under his tongue, wants to bite it if only to hear Donghyuck whine. 

“You-” Donghyuck begins, but he seems a bit lost for words, “Since when have you gotten so good at speaking?” 

Mark shrugs, gently pulls off Donghyuck’s hand off his mouth, but not before pressing a kiss to his palm, just barely there, sweet and gentle, letting his lips drag as he speaks, “Maybe it’s all those books I’ve been writing.” he says, “Or maybe it’s just you.” 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to speak anymore.” Donghyuck concludes, slides a hand in Mark’s hair and easily pulls him in, the most efficient method to shut him up. Mark finds himself smiling into the kiss, a whine slipping out as Donghyuck pulls his lower lip between his teeth, sucks on it until it throbs, a sweetly delicious sort of tenderness, and Mark easily parts his lips for him. 

Donghyuck doesn’t stop him when he starts kissing down his throat, his fingers tightening in Mark’s hair as he lets his teeth catch on the sensitive skin, before easily loosening his hold, scratching his nails to Mark’s scalp almost soothingly. His gaze, however, is utterly dark when Mark meets his eyes, but they flutter closed as he fits his mouth to one of his nipples, presses the flat of his tongue to the nub and sucks until Donghyuck whines, pulls on his hair and yet squeezes him tighter, like he can’t decide if he wants Mark to stop or keep going. 

“Is this still okay?” Mark asks. 

“Yeah, just- Don’t stop, hyung.” 

And Mark has no plans to, only wants Donghyuck to feel good, wants to give him everything, “Has it been a minute?” he asks, rolls the hard nub between his fingers before leaning over and sucking it in his mouth, biting down on it if only to hear the whimper it pulls out of Donghyuck’s throat, his voice so sweet and delicious that Mark almost wants to eat it all up, eat Donghyuck up until there’s nothing left of him. 

It takes Donghyuck a second, but he huffs when it clicks, pulling on Mark’s hair just a bit, just enough for him to feel it, “What do you think?” 

“Mm, I’m not sure. I guess you’ll have to tell me.” Mark says, smiles when Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him. Donghyuck’s hard, obviously so, his cock leaking precum on his stomach, and he has been for a while, but Mark quite enjoys this, likes seeing Donghyuck unravel under his hands, his body honest for him even if that sinful mouth of his isn’t. 

But Mark wants to hear him say it, wants Donghyuck to need it badly enough to ask for it in that sticky sweet voice of his, wants to hear him say _please_. And it may just be this whole situation, the unlikeliness of it that is making Mark quite so bold, but he can’t seem to stop, so he might as well just cross all the lines while he’s at it and see where that takes him. 

“Hyung, please,” Donghyuck whines when he realises Mark’s not going to move until he gives him an answer, a needy sort of desperation clinging to his words. 

And that’s all Mark needs really, as he wouldn’t be able to tell Donghyuck no anyway, has always been terribly bad at denying him anything, and Donghyuck knows that way too well, never lets Mark live it down. But Mark doesn’t mind, not really, not if the reward is Donghyuck moaning all pretty as he starts kissing down the lean line of his stomach, his muscles tensing under his mouth, fluttering as Mark licks at the soft skin, lets his teeth catch on it. 

“This okay?” Mark asks as his chin brushes on the tip of Donghyuck’s dick and he smiles, presses a fluttery kiss to it as Donghyuck throws his head back. 

“Yes, just don’t stop.” 

Mark’s all too willing to obey. He doesn’t even hesitate as he fits his mouth to the head of Donghyuck’s dick, licks at the salty precum gathered there as he wraps his fingers around the width of it, slowly moving his hand up his length, movements still a little tentative. He’s a little more familiar with this, the weight of Donghyuck’s cock in his hand not much too different from his, and it helps that Donghyuck’s so easily responsive, moaning all pretty when Mark squeezes him just right, pressing the flat of his tongue to his slit and sucking until Donghyuck’s asking for more. 

He doesn’t want Donghyuck to come just yet though, so he stops before he gets too close, smiling easily and leaning over to press a warm kiss to his hip bone when Donghyuck whines, clearly not satisfied with this decision. 

“Thought you wanted to use this.” Mark says, jerking his chin towards the anal beads sitting untouched next to Donghyuck’s thighs, “Or do you wanna come like this and use them another time?” 

“What makes you think I wouldn’t be able to come three times in a row?” 

“Mm, you wanna try it out, then?” 

Donghyuck huffs, “You’re fucking evil. Where did you even take my sweet Mark Lee?” 

It makes Mark laugh and he leans over to kiss Donghyuck’s pout away, smiling when Donghyuck easily parts his lips for him, so utterly sweet and open for him, letting Mark take and take and take. “So what do I need to do to prove that I’m still your sweet Mark Lee?” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Donghyuck says around a smile, pulling Mark back in before he can say anything else. And he could really kiss Donghyuck all day, doesn’t think he could ever get tired of the warmth of his mouth, the way he tastes more like Mark than himself right now, his lips sweet and soft as Mark sucks on them, perfectly plump and absolutely perfect for Mark to sink his teeth into. It’s something that seems to get better the more he does it, the more he gets to learn Donghyuck’s little tells, and he doesn’t ever want to stop. 

He knows it’s a dangerous thought, even more so when it’s about something that is so clearly temporary, knows he’s only allowed to kiss Donghyuck like this right now because Donghyuck wants to help him, wants to be a good friend, the way he somehow always manages to be even despite their differences. But Mark would rather not think about that, would much rather enjoy his little dream for as long as he can before he has to wake up. 

“I guess you still are sweet little Mark Lee.” Donghyuck says when he pulls back, voice low and breathless, just a bit raspy as he tugs on Mark’s hair. 

And he’s always so pretty, but there’s something almost ethereal about the way Donghyuck looks right now, hair all mussed up and just a bit damp with sweat and face all flushed red as he smiles one of the most beautiful smiles Mark has ever seen in his life, enough that his breath catches in his throat at the sight, something terribly warm fluttering in his chest, unfurling against his ribs and filling out the space between them. Because he’s pretty just for Mark, lips kissed red and swollen from Mark’s own mouth pressing on them, the elegant line of his neck adorned with bruises, all dark against the fine skin, like some kind of brand, something that makes Mark’s head spin, the implication of it making something terribly dark and hot swirl in the pit of his stomach. 

“You’re pretty sweet yourself.” Mark says around a smile, sitting back on his knees between Donghyuck’s thighs as he tries to figure out how he should go about this. 

Donghyuck snorts, “I’m not _pretty sweet_ ,” he says, “I’m the sweetest there is, hyung.” and slips his hands under his knees to pull them back against his chest, exposing himself to Mark without so much as a second of hesitation, an almost smug grin pulling at his lips when Mark chokes on his own breath at the sight. 

And Mark can barely handle Donghyuck on a normal day, but like this, spread out and eager just for him, Mark can’t even _think_ , his thoughts a fuzzy jumble clouded over by the undeniable need to just _eat_ Donghyuck. 

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath, can’t help but run his hands over the backs of Donghyuck’s thighs, enjoys the firmness he finds there, the way his muscles tense under his hands. Mark presses his fingers against the bruises he’s sucked into the fine skin, smiles when Donghyuck whines at the feeling, his thighs trembling, “You really are.” 

Donghyuck’s hole is still wet, shiny with lube and spit and fluttering around nothing, just asking to be filled again. Mark licks his lips, can barely stop himself from leaning over and pressing the flat of his tongue to his rim, could eat Donghyuck out all day without ever getting sick of it, but he needs to focus on the matter at hand, can’t let himself get carried away. Instead he pours lube over his fingers, rubs them together to warm it up before he easily pushes two fingers in, revels in the way Donghyuck’s so loose for him, so easy just for Mark. 

“Now you’re just- fuck- being mean.” Donghyuck complains, voice breaking on a moan as Mark easily finds his prostate, presses on it until Donghyuck’s hole body tenses, shivers under his fingers. 

“You want me to stop?”

Donghyuck snorts, “The answer’s not gonna change, hyung.” he says, “But since I’m so nice, I’ll spell it out for you, I just want you to fuck me already, I don’t want you to stop.” 

Mark's entire face burns at that. He knows he shouldn’t get embarrassed when he’s two fingers deep inside Donghyuck and has already made him come once, but he can’t help it, not when Donghyuck’s eyes are dark and terribly intent when they meet his, making his skin thrum under the weight of his gaze. 

“Fuck,” Mark says, can’t find anything more coherent to say. He’s incapable of denying Donghyuck anything, so he slowly pulls his fingers out, rubs the pads of them along Donghyuck’s rim, presses them against the sensitive skin until Donghyuck throws his head back, eyes fluttering closed as he curses. He always manages to sound awfully melodic when he curses, the words slipping from between his lips like a prayer, made even sweeter by his easy moans and tiny whimpers, and Mark can’t stop himself from coaxing those pretty sounds out of him, enjoys the soft lilt of them too much. 

Donghyuck whines when he pulls back his fingers entirely, but Mark only smiles, grabs the beads to carefully coat them in lube before easily pressing the first one against his rim. It’s big, but Donghyuck’s loose enough that it slides in without much problem and Donghyuck gasps at the feeling, his knuckles going white against his thighs as he gets used to the feeling. Mark’s not in any type of hurry, so he takes his time, lets Donghyuck get used to the weight of it before he adds another, leans over to press a fluttery kiss to the inside of Donghyuck’s ankle, to a tiny mole there. 

“Good?” he asks, voice low and careful, just a bit breathless as he meets Donghyuck’s eyes. He teases the next bead against his rim, doesn’t push it in so much as rub it against his hole, a promise of sorts as Donghyuck groans. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck moans, “Please, hyung- fuck, my god.” 

“I don’t think you can fuck a god,” Mark says around a smile, stares mesmerised at the way Donghyuck’s hole opens for the next bead, easily stretching around it before it flutters closed against the string, Donghyuck’s chest a mere flutter as he tries to catch his breath, a blush spreading all over his neck and chest, blooming prettily against his skin. 

“You think you got jokes, huh?”

“Mm, more like facts.”

“Fuck your facts-” Donghyuck groans, a whine curling around his words as Mark pulls back at the bead he just pushed in, just a bit, just enough to see it peek out of Donghyuck’s hole before he easily pushes it back in, presses another one against his rim. 

“Yeah? You want me to shut up?” 

“No. Just- I like your voice, just keep talking.” 

And Mark feels something warm bloom in his chest at that, pressing against his lungs as his breath catches in his throat, because Donghyuck’s never told him that before, and the sweet desperation clinging to his tone only makes Mark’s head spin. He finds himself smiling, a sticky sort of warmth dripping down his spine like honey, and he leans over to press another kiss to the inside of Donghyuck’s calf, fond of the little triangle of moles there. 

“So what do you want me to say?”

“Anything.” 

“Mm, then how about I tell you how pretty you look?”

Donghyuck groans at that, “Fuck, not that,” he says, looks away as his blush deepens and the fact that this, out of all things, is what makes Lee Donghyuck _shy_ is terribly endearing, makes Mark want to gather him all up and squeeze until neither of them can breathe anymore. 

Instead Mark hooks Donghyuck’s leg over his shoulder, pushes at it just a bit more, just because he can– Donghyuck so delightfully flexible– and kisses the inside of his knee, just the barest touch as he pushes another bead in, slow so Donghyuck really gets to feel it, “Why? You’re always saying how amazing you are. Am I not allowed to tell you?” 

Because Donghyuck always asks for it, so smug and proud of himself when Mark can’t help but give him everything that he wants even if he knows that an inflated ego is the last thing Donghyuck needs. But there’s something about praising Donghyuck when he’s all open and sweet for him, when he flushes so easily for Mark, moans so pretty as he fucks him open, slow and careful and _good_. 

Mark has this terrible, _terrible_ urge to take Donghyuck apart at the seams and put him back together all at once. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are glazed over when he meets Mark’s, pretty mouth parted open as he tries to catch his breath, but Donghyuck has never been one to back down, so he easily pulls his leg from Mark’s loose grip, pushes his foot against his shoulder and smiles, loose and unfairly beautiful, “Fine, I’ll allow it this once.” he says imperiously, even if his voice comes out all breathless and almost needy, his ears so red Mark wants to bite them. 

And Mark smiles, lets himself get carried away for just this once. He kisses praises into Donghyuck’s skin, tells him how beautiful he is, bites it into his thighs as Donghyuck moans, sounds getting louder with each compliment he presses against his skin. And maybe it’s too much, maybe he’s giving himself away, giving away a part of him that he can’t even define himself, but he doesn’t want to stop, wants to swathe Donghyuck in praise, rain it on him like flower petals until there’s no place that hasn’t been covered. 

“Still good?” Mark asks, smiles when it takes Donghyuck a second to gather his thoughts and nod, a tiny _please_ slipping past his lips as Mark pushes another bead against his rim. 

There are only two left, but they’re much bigger than the first ones and Mark watches transfixed as Donghyuck easily takes the second to last one, his hole stretching to accommodate the thickness before fluttering closed, Donghyuck’s thighs tensing at the feeling. It makes Mark wonder just how full he might feel, if the constant pressure on his prostate is what’s making him so needy, voice all pretty as he whines. 

“Fuck, hyung, I’m close,” Donghyuck says around a moan as Mark presses the last one against his rim and Mark can’t help but be surprised. 

He was expecting it to take a bit longer, wanted to take his time drawing it out of Donghyuck, but he must be doing something right if Donghyuck’s already close, so sweetly responsive just for him. Mark doesn’t slow down, instead he wraps a hand around Donghyuck’s cock, satisfaction burning low in the pit of his stomach as Donghyuck wails, terribly loud and needy, throwing his head back when Mark sets an easy rhythm. 

The slide is just a hint too dry, but he rubs his palm across the head, spreads the sticky precum and spit gathered there down the length of it, motions just a bit sloppy as he slowly starts pushing the last bead inside. 

“Kiss me,” Donghyuck rasps out and Mark’s all too willing to oblige, easily leans over and fits his mouth to his. And it’s a messy kiss, too much spit and air as they both pant against each other's mouths, but there’s something grounding about it, and Donghyuck ends up coming with a loud whine as Mark fully pushes the last bead in, his whole body going tight with it. 

Mark eases him through it until Donghyuck’s too sensitive to be touched, a tiny whimper slipping past his lips at the feeling. He doesn’t let Mark pull back, however, just wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down against him, squeezes him close to his chest even as he’s trying to catch his breath. Mark smiles, can’t bring himself to complain about the sticky mess between them, not with Donghyuck so sweetly spent under him, loose and cuddly. 

“Good?” Mark against Donghyuck’s cheek, presses a gentle kiss to the soft skin there as Donghyuck makes a tiny sound, arms tightening around his neck just a bit. 

“Couldn’t even tell it was your first time,” Donghyuck teases, but his voice comes out all breathless and raspy, words warm and damp against Mark’s skin. It makes Mark want to kiss him, but he settles for patting his face, only realising that his hand is all sticky with come after pressing it to Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“Oh fuck,”

“Hyung!” Donghyuck whines, but they both burst into breathless laughter when their eyes meet, Donghyuck’s whole face lighting up with it. 

“It’s okay, we can just wash it off, don’t worry.” 

“But I can’t move!” 

Mark can’t help the blush that blooms all warm across his face at that, a liquid sort of satisfaction bubbling up at the fact that he’s the one that made Donghyuck feel so good, and his voice comes out just a little shaky as he says, “I’ll help you up, c’mon,” 

“Nope,” Donghyck says, a mischievous smile curling on his face, “You have to carry me or else I’m not moving.” 

Mark snorts, would usually ignore Donghyuck and end up with him quite literally jumping him, climbing his back until they’re both falling over, but this isn’t really a typical situation and even Donghyuck seems a bit taken aback when Mark just huffs, wiping his hands on his bunched up shirt before obediently getting up and gently picking him up. 

“Satisfied?” 

The smile that curls on Donghyuck’s face is as pretty as it is wide and he easily wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, laying his head on his chest cutely as he says, voice sweet and sticky like honey, “More than ever.” 

Mark shakes his head, so terribly fond that he feels warm all over, and he presses a tiny kiss to Donghyuck’s messy hair, smiles when Donghyuck rubs his face on his chest as if asking for more. He’s solid and familiar in his arms and Mark almost doesn’t want to let him go, can’t help but indulge him when Donghyuck levels him with that puppy gaze of his after he puts him down. 

“You’re not gonna join me?” Donghyuck asks, blinks up at him as if showering together is some sort of completely normal occurrence here, but at this point, Mark’s not even sure what goes and what doesn’t, so he might as well go along with it, see how far it takes him. 

“Thought you were too tired to move.” 

“Exactly, and since you’re the reason for that, I’m having you do everything for me instead. So take off your clothes already.” Mark blinks at that, his face warm with embarrassment, but Donghyuck only reaches over to flick his forehead, “Stop thinking of dirty things, you pervert, and just join me already.” 

“You- You’re just- I’m not thinking of dirty things! Shut up!” 

“Mhm, sure you aren’t.” Donghyuck says, rolls his eyes for the full effect, and Mark doesn’t even get to complain as he easily takes off his shirt and flings it at Mark’s face with a wide grin. 

“I’m really not, you asshole.” 

“It’s okay, hyung, it would be weird if you didn’t have at least one or two dirty thoughts after watching me come.”

And Mark chokes at that, hates how his eyes immediately end up on Donghyuck’s ass when he turns around, lingering on the black string from the anal beads peeking out from between his cheeks before they travel down lower, along his pretty thighs, the bruises lining his soft skin, all in the shape of Mark’s mouth. 

“You’re insufferable.” Mark says in the end, already pulling off his shirt as Donghyuck just sends him a smug grin over his shoulder and turns on the water. 

“Mm, and yet you love me for it.” 

“Despite it, maybe.” 

Donghyuck turns around then, watches Mark get in the shower before easily flipping him around and pushing him through the spray of water and against the wall, his smile only widening when Mark gasps as his back hits the cold tiles, “No, I’m pretty sure it’s for it.” 

And Mark doesn’t get the chance to say anything else as Donghyuck slides his hands up his chest and leans over to fit his mouth to his, lips wet with water but not any less warm, the weight of them familiar, soft and sweet against Mark’s. It’s better like this anyway, because Mark wouldn’t be able to deny it, doesn’t think he can come up with one thing he doesn’t love about Donghyuck, even the things that he hates about him, so instead he just lets himself melt into the kiss. 

It’s much too easy too, comfortable and good, enough that Mark might just get used to it, might just slip up and kiss Donghyuck before he even realises what he’s doing, before his brain catches up with his body. Because Donghyuck is magnetic like that, makes Mark want to never stop touching him. And what’s even worse is that Donghyuck lets him, he moans all pretty when Mark bites on his lower lip, leans into his touch when he slips a hand into his damp hair, brushing it away from his forehead before tilting his head for a better angle. 

“So am I allowed to touch you?” Donghyuck asks against his mouth, starts kissing up the line of his jaw all the way to his ear, just fluttery little presses of his lips, barely any pressure as Mark shivers under his ministrations, can’t help the little gasp that slips out when he pulls his lobe between his teeth. 

“Yeah, you- yeah,” Mark says, almost a whine, and he can feel Donghyuck’s smile against his skin, “But you don’t have to. If you don’t wanna.” 

“Yeah, I don’t, I’m just asking to mess with you.” 

Mark huffs, “It’s been known to happen.” 

“No it hasn’t, you liar.” Donghyuck says, drags gentle fingers down Mark’s chest, lower over his abdomen, circles them around Mark’s bellybutton as his skin breaks out in goosebumps under Donghyuck’s touch, “Didn’t you say that I’m _always_ good to you?”

Mark laughs at that, but he chokes on it when Donghyuck wraps his hand around his cock, loose and careful, but enough to make Mark’s legs go a little weak. He’s been trying to ignore it, has been much too focused on just getting Donghyuck to come, but now, with Donghyuck’s fingers around his dick, it’s hard not to think about it. Donghyuck seems to be aware of it too, if the smug smile that curls on his face is any indication, but he doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. 

He might just be trying to get back at Mark for taking it so slow earlier, but Mark doesn’t mind, not really, not when Donghyuck could make him come embarrassingly fast, would probably tease him about it for months too. So Mark is content to just enjoy the easy drag of Donghyuck’s hand, the not nearly tight enough grip and the gradual buildup, would much rather have Donghyuck pressed up against him for longer than end up coming way too soon and have it all end. 

“So have you done this before?” Donghyuck asks in an echo of Mark’s words, leans over to press a kiss to his collarbone as he flashes him a clearly teasing smile. He tightens his grip before Mark even gets the chance to answer, rubs his thumb over the head, brows going up when Mark whines as he presses on his slit, spreads the precum gathered there. 

“No,” 

“No, you’ve never jerked off before? ‘Cause that’s a hard one to believe, hyung.” 

“No, I- Fuck- You know what I mean.” Mark says, lets his head drop on Donghyuck’s shoulder as he presses his thumb underneath the head of his dick, rubs at the sensitive spot there before slowly making his way back down, grip barely not tight enough. 

“Mm, I don’t think I do.” Donghyuck says, never one to give up, and Mark whines, thrusts up into Donghyuck’s hand before he can stop himself, knows it’s only going to make Donghyuck move even slower. He never misses a chance to torture Mark, to drive him absolutely insane, and Mark should probably feel a bit bad about just how much he likes it, how much he doesn’t want him to stop. 

“Don’t be an ass.” 

“Oh, but I don’t think I am. What kind of ass so sweetly helps jerk you off?” 

Mark moans when Donghyuck cups his balls with his other hand, squeezes them just a bit, just enough for Mark’s breath to catch in his throat, a shock of pleasure running up his spine at the feeling. He somehow seems to know everything Mark likes, slipping his fingers behind his balls and rubbing the pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin there as he tightens his grip on his cock, twists his hand for a more comfortable angle as he squeezes on the upstroke. 

“I haven’t- Nobody’s touched me like this before,” Mark says around a moan, can’t help the way his cheeks burn at the admission. Because Donghyuck already knows this, has known Mark for long enough that his lack of partners could almost be called legendary, but Mark has never had to say it with his own mouth, especially not to Donghyuck, and there’s something about telling him right now, with Donghyuck’s hand around his cock, that’s making his head spin. “It’s only ever been me and my hands.” 

“Mm, then whose hands are better between mine and yours?” Donghyuck asks breathlessly and Mark huffs, lifts his head up from his shoulder and leans it back on the wall so he can meet his eyes, enjoys just how dark Donghyuck’s gaze is, how intent. It doesn’t feel entirely real, having Donghyuck want him like that, having him look at Mark like he wants to eat him whole, and Mark’s already off balance, always one step away from falling. 

And it should probably be worrying how Mark wouldn’t mind it if Donghyuck pushed him right off, might even thank him for it, but Mark doesn’t think too deeply about it, not right now, not when his mind’s already all foggy with want. 

“Yours.” Mark says after a second, his whole body burning when Donghyuck’s eyes darken even more, a loose, clearly satisfied smile curling on his face at the easy admission. 

“Why?” 

“You planning on writing a book?” 

“No, I’m just curious.” Donghyuck says easily, slowing down his rhythm until Mark’s whining, thrusting up into his hands to no avail. He’s close, has been for a while, and Donghyuck probably knows, is dragging it out on purpose, intent on driving Mark absolutely insane. 

“So I can choose not to answer?” 

“Nope.” 

And Mark bursts into laughter at that, breathless and loud, because that’s so _Donghyuck_ that he can’t help but admire him, can’t help but adore the way he’s always so easily and unapologetically himself around Mark. 

“Your hands are softer,” he says after his laughter dies down, enjoys the way Donghyuck’s hand stills on his dick, eyes widening a bit as if he wasn’t actually expecting Mark to answer, “And you’re good at dragging it out. I’m impatient, so- fuck-” Mark’s words trail off into a moan as Donghyuck wraps both hands around his cock, their rhythms different as he slides one towards the head and the other towards the base, letting his thumb press on the vein on the underside of his dick on the downstroke. 

“So?” Donghyuck presses, an easy smile curling on his face as he leans over to mouth at Mark’s jaw, letting his teeth drag just a bit, just enough for Mark to feel it. He doesn’t let up one bit, intent on making this as hard as possible for him, because Mark can barely even _think,_ his thoughts all blurry as he leans into Donghyuck’s touch, thrusts into his hands, _needs_ more. 

“So I always end up coming too fast,” Mark says breathlessly, his voice rough around the edges, and his whole face burns as Donghyuck smiles against his throat, sucks a bruise against the fine skin there, “I like it better when I have to wait for it.” 

“Yeah? And do you think you’ve waited enough?” 

Mark blinks at that, his mind spinning, because he wants to come, badly so, has been waiting for it for so long, and yet he doesn’t want Donghyuck to stop touching him, doesn’t really want this incessant heat to sizzle out. He whines instead of answering, can’t form a coherent enough sentence, and Donghyuck laughs, leans back to tell him, “You’re awfully cute, hyung,” before he easily fits his mouth to Mark’s. 

And it’s a sloppy kiss, too wet and messy as Donghyuck licks into Mark’s open mouth, but Mark can’t even focus on it as Donghyuck quickens his pace, tightening his grip and jerking him off to completion before Mark even gets the chance to get used to the new rhythm, his whole body going tight as his orgasm washes over him in waves. He slumps against Donghyuck as he comes all over his hands and his stomach, his legs going weak at the feeling, but Donghyuck easily holds him up, presses a gentle kiss behind his ear as he praises Mark for coming for him. 

“You’re a menace.” Mark says when he manages to get his breathing level, his heart still racing in his chest. 

Donghyuck only snorts, reaching around him for the shower gel as Mark doesn’t even bother with righting himself, letting his whole weight rest on Donghyuck. He quite enjoys the way Donghyuck can easily hold him up, his hand warm and reassuring as it slides along his lower back, if not a little sticky with come. 

“I help you come and this is the thanks I get.” 

Mark doesn’t mention how he’s already made Donghyuck come twice, instead he asks, “Then how would you want me to thank you?” 

Donghyuck hums, “Mm, I’ll think about it and let you know.” he says, lathering shower gel over Mark’s skin, sliding his hands up his spine and all the way to his shoulders to knead on the tense muscles there and pressing a kiss to Mark’s throat when he groans. 

Mark easily lets himself melt against Donghyuck, body going soft under his ministrations, but he lets his hands wander, sliding them along the dip of his lower back down to the swell of his ass to gently cup his ass cheeks, squeezing just enough for Donghyuck’s hands to pause on his shoulders for a second. Donghyuck did say that the lower body exercises were his favourite and it shows as Mark digs his fingers into the muscle, enjoys the firmness he finds there as he pulls Donghyuck even closer. 

“Don’t tell me you already wanna go for another round, you pervert.” 

Mark is grateful for the fact that Donghyuck can’t see the blush that spreads across his face at that, his cheeks burning, “Shut up, I’m not a pervert.” he says, not entirely convincing with his hands on Donghyuck’s ass. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Donghyuck says and Mark can basically hear the roll of his eyes as he squeezes on Mark’s shoulders particularly hard. He does gasp however when Mark dips his fingers between his cheeks, lets the pads of his fingers drag over his rim before slipping through the ring for the anal beads and pulling just a bit, just enough for Donghyuck to tense against him. 

“Can I pull them out?” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says airily, voice curling around a moan when Mark slowly starts pulling the first one out. They come out easily, still lube wet and slick, but Mark takes his time pulling them out, presses his fingers to Donghyuck’s rim to feel it stretch around each bead, quite likes the way Donghyuck’s pulse picks up, his chest fluttering with every breath.

“You okay?” Mark asks once the last one is out, presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s temple as he slumps against him. 

“Yeah. A bit empty though.” 

“Want me to put them back in?” 

Donghyuck snorts, “And you called _me_ a menace.” 

Mark laughs at that and easily pulls back a bit so he can kiss Donghyuck, licks along the seam of his mouth and smiles when he easily parts his lips for him, moaning all low and pretty when Mark sucks on his tongue. They’re both hard, _again_ , but neither seem too eager to do anything about it, and Mark’s content with just kissing the very breath out of Donghyuck, doesn’t think he can ever get tired of the taste of Donghyuck’s mouth, of the feeling of his lips against his and the sweet tone of his moans when he sucks on his lower lip. 

And between making out and actually washing up, it takes close to an hour to get out of the shower and they’re both dizzy with it, water warm and damp and kissed sore, but terribly giddy with it. Donghyuck shamelessly steals yet another one of Mark’s shirts, even has the gall to tell him that it’s ugly, and ends up sleeping in Mark’s room, claiming that he wants to see what he’s planning to write, but he just stays on his phone before falling asleep instead. Mark doesn’t mind much, lets Donghyuck snuggle with him as he tries to get his brain to come up with anything other than odes to Donghyuck’s beauty and fails miserably. 

Embarrassingly, the reason only dawns on him later, when Donghyuck sleepily gets up to go to the bathroom and comes back to press a sweet, terribly warm kiss to the center of Mark’s mouth before wrapping around him and going back to sleep without so much as a second glance even though Mark’s world tilts until he’s slipping right off. 

_Oh._

Maybe the reason this wasn’t going to work wasn’t because Mark can’t handle Donghyuck, but rather because Mark is simply and undeniably in love with him. 

  


♥ ♥ ♥

  


“You were right,” Mark says when Ten opens the door for him wearing nothing more than a loose shirt that’s barely hanging on his shoulders, slipping off one as Ten’s brows go up, “It is a terrible idea.” 

Ten gives him a slow once over before he sighs deeply and steps out of the way to let him in. Mark hesitates then, belatedly realising that maybe he should have let them know he was coming over, takes in Ten’s mussed hair and flushed, sweat damp skin and it suddenly clicks that he’s very clearly interrupting something. 

“Uhm, I-” 

“Just come in, Mark, I can always fuck Johnny later.” Ten says easily, throwing a huge grin over his shoulder when Mark chokes on his breath. 

They find Johnny already in the living room, just as flushed and breathless as Ten, but wearing only a pair of pants instead, and Mark really hopes he came from the bedroom and they weren’t just fucking on the couch he’s going to be sitting on. Granted, he was also fucking Donghyuck open on their own living room couch just yesterday, so maybe he doesn’t have any room to complain. 

Ten immediately walks over to Johnny and wraps his arms around his neck so he can press a kiss to his cheek and it makes his shirt ride up over the swell of his ass, making it very clear that he’s not wearing any underwear, and Mark can’t look away fast enough, his face flushing at the sight.

“It’s okay, Mark, he’s showing it off because he wants to be admired.” Johnny says around a smile, emphasises his point by slapping Ten’s ass and ends up getting his cheek bitten in return, his smile not any less fond for it. 

Mark blinks, has to swallow the excess saliva in his mouth, “You, uhm, you have a very nice ass.” 

“I know, but thank you.” Ten says, walking over to press a warm kiss to Mark’s cheek too, before leaving to possibly put on a pair of underwear. Hopefully. 

“So what’s up?” Johnny asks, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion next to him for Mark to join him, “Did you chicken out with Donghyuck and decided to ask us instead?” 

“I- No, I wouldn’t say that.” 

“Oh? So is it not about Donghyuck?” 

“No, no, it is, it’s just, uhm,” 

“Just?” 

“I think I’m in love with him.” Mark says quickly, trying and failing miserably to stop himself from blushing at the admission, the air heavy with it. Johnny just stares, blinks at him as if he’s expecting Mark to say something else, but it’s Ten that reacts, smoothly sitting himself down next to Mark and throwing his legs over his thighs as a huge smile curls on his face. 

“Oh fucking finally, I’ll be drinking to that.” 

Mark frowns, lets his hands settle on Ten’s still bare thighs, “Finally?” 

“No offense, Mark, but the only people who don’t know that are you and Hyuck.” 

“Wait, you already knew I was in love with him?” Mark asks, looks between the two of them as Johnny just smiles apologetically and Ten shrugs, “Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Dude, that’s the sort of realisation you should come to on your own, you know.” Johnny says, patting Mark’s shoulder as Ten giggles next to him and okay, maybe that is a fair point. 

“What about Hyuck?” Mark asks instead, “You said he doesn’t know either.” 

“Yeah, he’s as sharp as they come, but when it comes to this he seems to be almost as oblivious as you are.” Ten says. 

“Or maybe he knows and he just chooses to ignore it.” Mark says, tries to ignore the bitter taste it leaves behind, the way his chest squeezes at that possibility, but Ten immediately brushes that off with a wave of his hand. 

“Nope, that’s definitely not it.” 

“It’s probably because you’ve known each other for so long,” Johnny offers, “You obviously love each other, so it might be harder for you two to notice when that love changed from just platonic to something else.”

Mark blinks, really considers that for a second, “Maybe you should become a writer,” he says and both Ten and Johnny immediately burst into laughter at that, easy and loud and contagious as Mark finds himself laughing along. 

“His way with words is why I chose him in the first place.” 

“I thought you said it was my body.”

“Among other things,” Ten says with a grin and they all melt into another bout of giggles. 

“Wait, but how do I know for sure that my love is not platonic?” 

Ten sighs deeply at that, but it’s Johnny that answers, “I guess you just know those kinds of things. Like I could kiss you or Donghyuck, but it wouldn’t feel the same as kissing Ten.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, just try it out and you’ll see.” Ten says, easily maneuvering himself in Mark’s lap, one leg on each side of his hips as he wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and then just stops, waits for him to make the next move. 

“Is this- Can I?” Mark asks, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he glances at Johnny. 

“If you’re fine with it, I don’t mind.” 

And Mark’s surprisingly fine with it, possibly because it’s just Ten and he’s familiar and warm, his smile all sweet when Mark slides shaky hands along his sides and pulls him in just a bit closer, but his nervousness leaves him entirely when Ten cards a hand in his hair and presses his mouth to his. It’s a gentle kiss, just slight pressure and warmth at first, but Ten’s impatient and it doesn’t take long before he’s biting at Mark’s lower lip, licking at his mouth as soon as he parts it for him, tongue hot as it slides against Mark’s. 

“So?” Johnny asks when they pull back and it takes Mark a second to catch a breath, but it’s not quite the same. Kissing Ten is easy and familiar and Ten is really good at it, but his lips are not quite as soft as Donghyuck’s, and he tastes like coffee and like Ten and not at all like Donghyuck did, and more than anything, it feels like there’s something missing, the fog over his thoughts and the electricity licking at his skin nowhere to be found. “It was good, but not quite it, huh?” 

Mark blinks, can’t even deny it, “But why? It was a really good kiss.” 

Ten grins, seemingly not at all upset by this, “Well of course it was, I’m a fantastic kisser, but it’s obvious that you would like kissing the person you’re in love with more than you would like kissing your friend.”

“Oh,” 

“Yup, so there you have it.” Johnny says with a smile. Ten doesn’t even bother moving off of Mark, just making himself more comfortable and easily leaning his head on his chest as he properly wraps himself around Mark. 

“So what do I do about that?” 

“What do you mean what do you do? You tell him, obviously.” 

Mark frowns as he slides his hands along Ten’s back, pulling him just a bit closer, “That’s not obvious at all, that’s just stupid.” 

“No, _you’re_ stupid.”

“Hyung, this is serious!” 

“And I’m seriously telling you that you should tell him. Why would that even be a bad idea?” 

“Because what if it ruins our friendship?” 

Johnny sighs deeply and long sufferingly, leaning his head on the back of the couch as if he can’t even look at Mark, but Mark quite thinks he’s exaggerating, “But what if he likes you back and you get together? Have you thought about _that_?” 

Mark snorts, “Hyuck doesn’t like me like that.” 

Johnny takes a deep breath and even Ten bursts into laughter at that, shaking with it against Mark’s chest, “I for one,” Ten says around his laughter, “think you should just continue this little deal of yours and see where it takes you. Who knows, you might even be able to fuck him out of your system.” 

“I- Hyung!” 

“What? Don’t start acting all innocent on me when I literally helped you carry your fuckton of sex toys all the way to your apartment.” 

“Well, that was mostly me.” Johnny says, laughing when Ten slaps his chest, “But I agree with Ten. Considering your situation, it’s really not a bad deal.” 

“Before you said it was terrible.” Mark pouts.

“Yeah, but that was before you realised you were in love. Now it’s just a golden opportunity.”

“Still, what if I manage to fuck it up?” 

“Mark, seriously now, the worst you could do is tell him you love him while you’re inside him. But even that could be explained away ‘cause you literally tell him that every day. You’re safe dude, you’ve basically been dating Hyuck minus the fucking for years now, so there really isn’t much that could go wrong.” 

Mark’s not entirely convinced, but he also can’t really deny that, even less so if he considers last night, “Fine,” he says in the end, “But-” 

“No buts, Mark, just go out there and fuck the love of your life and let me fuck mine okay?” 

“You’re a terrible friend.” 

“Oh no, I’m the best friend you could ever ask for, now c’mon, I’ll drive you home.” 

  


♥ ♥ ♥

  


So Mark does end up taking their advice. He may not want to acknowledge it, but overall it’s really not a bad deal now that he thinks about it, because not only does he get Donghyuck to do things with him he could only dream about before, but he also manages to gather a lot of reference material in the process, making it much easier to write about certain things now that he actually has some sort of experience. 

Donghyuck is free to turn down any of his proposals, but while he has complained about some, he hasn’t actually told Mark no even once and he has even come up with some proposals of his own. It becomes a _thing_ very quickly and unless Donghyuck says stop, Mark’s free to experiment if he comes up with a new idea. And Mark tries to research a lot before he tries anything new, wants to be as well informed before he involves Donghyuck, as it helps both with his writing and with making sure that Donghyuck likes it, but sometimes, an idea just randomly pops in his mind and he can’t help but want to try it out. 

Donghyuck’s playing one of his games next to him, an online one this time around, with his headphones over his ears and his mic on as he tries to convince his team to get it together already, and Mark’s trying to write on the other side of the couch. He’s not really succeeding, however, as he’s been rereading the last line he wrote for almost half an hour now, his brain refusing to come up with any words, much less satisfactory ones, but he does get an idea as he glances at Donghyuck. 

It’s not something really specific, but as he watches Donghyuck push his tongue against the inside of his cheek in annoyance when he gets killed yet again, it only helps solidify it. 

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark says, setting his laptop on the table before easily tapping on Donghyuck’s earphones and sliding one off his ear, “Can I try something?” 

Donghyuck glances at him then, brows raising in question when he catches sight of Mark’s expression, but his attention quickly gets pulled back to the game, “Yeah, sure, just don’t block the screen.” he says before explaining to his teammates that he wasn’t talking to them. 

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?” 

“Mhm, yeah.” Donghyuck says, clearly distracted. It only makes Mark smile and he doesn’t waste any more time before easily sliding to the floor and moving so he’s just in front of Donghyuck, gently pressing his hands to his knees and pushing his legs open so he can slip between them. 

That seems to catch Donghyuck’s attention and he turns wide eyes on Mark. “You want me to stop?” Mark asks now that Donghyuck has a clearer idea of what he’s planning and Donghyuck hesitates for a second, looks him up and down as his fingers tighten around his joystick, but ultimately he looks back up at his screen, legs parting even further for him. 

“No.” he says and Mark licks his lips, satisfied at the easy answer. 

He doesn’t want Donghyuck to just stop playing his game altogether, so he takes it slow, slides careful fingers up his sweats, squeezes on his thighs just a bit, just enough to feel them tense under his fingers, before letting his thumbs catch on the inseam of his pants. Donghyuck doesn’t like to acknowledge it, but Mark has found out that he’s quite sensitive, from the inside of his thighs, to his chest and his nipples, to the smooth line of his abdomen and the swell of his ass, there are a lot of places that make Donghyuck’s pretty voice come out if touched just right. 

And Mark has been learning how to touch him, has been exploring every inch of Donghyuck’s body lately, finding out exactly what makes him tick. 

He hesitates a little before taking off his pants, isn’t quite sure if he likes the idea of just keeping Donghyuck fully dressed while he has his fun, but ultimately he takes them off because he quite enjoys the bruises on his thighs, the hickeys in the shape of Mark’s mouth lining his skin. They’re starting to fade a bit and Mark gets the terrible urge to suck new ones on top of them. It’s an absurd thought, because Donghyuck is not his, not in any way, shape or form, but oh how he wants to mark him as his. 

In his trip to the sex shop he ended up buying some collars, some more simple than the others, while a few have some really degrading words written in shiny little rhinestone letters and Mark has imagined how Donghyuck would look like wearing one of those more times than he’s willing to acknowledge. He has masturbated while thinking of the long line of Donghyuck’s throat adorned all pretty with one of the thicker collars, the leather cutting into the fine skin, has even worn one himself when Donghyuck wasn’t home, buckled it so tight he almost couldn’t breathe and came so hard he saw stars. 

And Mark has always had these kinds of thoughts, but he’s never let himself think of them, not really, and now that the box has been opened, it’s almost like they’re the only thing he can think about. It doesn’t help that Donghyuck is quite so willing to listen, going along with his prepositions before Mark can even fully articulate them. _It’s just you, hyung. You’re you and you always think too much, so I know it’s gonna be okay even if you don’t._ Donghyuck had said a few days ago, an easy smile on his face even as he was focusing more on his game than on Mark, _Plus, if I don’t like it, I can always just tell you and that’ll be that._

Mark doesn’t think it’s quite so simple, none of this is, but Donghyuck seems so certain, unwavering in his beliefs, that Mark can’t help but want to believe him. It’s why he doesn’t hesitate before taking off Donghyuck’s underwear, throwing it together with his pants to the side before sliding his hands over the newly revealed skin. It’s soft and smooth and warm and Donghyuck has already promised Mark that he’ll bring him along to his next waxing appointment, supposedly wants to be there when Mark cries like a baby from the pain. 

Donghyuck’s still soft, too focused on his game to really pay attention to Mark just yet, but Mark doesn’t mind, wants to gradually work him up. He’s usually impatient when it comes to himself, but he likes to take his time when it comes to Donghyuck, likes watching him slowly unravel under his hands. And it’s even better that Donghyuck’s trying quite so hard not to pay attention to him, because he can’t help the way his body reacts, the way his thighs twitch under Mark’s fingers when he runs them up his skin. 

He’s already half hard by the time Mark actually touches his dick and Donghyuck chokes on a curse when Mark wraps his hand around him, squeezing a bit as he slowly drags it down his length. The slide is too dry, but Mark watches Donghyuck’s hands tighten on his joystick, apologising tightly to his teammates when he dies before throwing a glare Mark’s way. 

Mark just shrugs, mouths a _stop?_ and smiles when Donghyuck only flips him off before going back to his game. He wonders how long it’s going to take before it’s too much for Donghyuck to continue the game, wonders if he can make him come while he’s still playing, if Donghyuck’s stubborn enough to keep quiet while he does. There’s only one way to find out and Mark leans over to press a wet kiss to the head of Donghyuck’s dick, smiles when he thrusts up before he can even stop himself.

He’s so easily responsive even while he’s actively trying to not pay attention and he fills up as Mark licks a fat stripe up the underside of his dick, slowly taking in the head and fitting the flat of his tongue to the slit. His precum is thick and salty on his tongue, but Mark finds he doesn’t really hate the taste, even less so as Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat when he sucks at the head. 

Mark uses his hands to slowly jerk Donghyuck off, making sure to keep his movements slow, barely not enough, and Donghyuck’s voice is getting all light and breathless as he curses at his teammates, his fingers pressing almost angrily on the buttons. And Mark likes the weight of his cock on his tongue, the smooth slide of it, but he wants something more and he lets his dick rest on his tongue as he looks up at Donghyuck, smiles when he almost drops his joystick when their eyes meet. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Donghyuck says, covering his mic as he takes in the sight in front of him, his eyes sliding down to Mark’s open mouth, to his dick resting on his tongue, spit dripping down his chin, “You’re killing me.” 

“Mm, is that a good thing?” Mark asks, just a bit slurred as he tries to swallow the saliva gathering in his mouth, the precum dripping on his tongue, and Donghyuck mirrors it, his throat working as he swallows down his spit, “Should I stop?” 

“Fuck no.” Donghyuck says breathlessly, “I mean, unless you want to.” 

“I don’t. I think I quite like this.”

And Donghyuck chokes at that, eyes flitting back to the screen as his teammates possibly scream at him to get his head back in the game. Mark briefly wonders if he can. He’s stubbornly holding on instead of just taking a break, but Mark takes full advantage of it, pressing his tongue to the sensitive vein on the underside of Donghyuck’s dick, gently sucking on the skin there until Donghyuck’s whining, clearly distracted as he keeps glancing at Mark. 

His fingers twitch on his controller as if he wants to put them in Mark’s hair, maybe push his head down his dick, but instead he just squeezes on it tighter, tries so hard to keep playing it’s almost cute. Mark’s still not entirely sure what he’s doing, is still just trying out things, but he does know Donghyuck and he’s been learning his little tells, has started to notice what makes him go all red in the face, what makes his whole body go tight as he whines for more. 

Donghyuck’s holding himself back from moaning, which is a pity because his voice is sinfully delicious, high and sweet, all sticky like honey as it slides down Mark’s skin, but even he can’t stop the breath he sucks in when Mark lets his dick slip out of his mouth before sliding it against his cheek. Donghyuck’s fingers still on the buttons and his eyes darken terribly when he meets Mark’s, game forgotten as he watches him rub his dick over his cheek, slide it against the flushed skin as he looks up through his lashes at Donghyuck. 

Mark has no idea how he looks, but whatever he sees makes Donghyuck tell his teammates that he has to leave, completely ignore the complaints that are loud enough that even Mark hears them and close the game so he can give Mark his whole, undivided attention. It makes a liquid sort of satisfaction drip down his spine, hot and unyielding as it makes his whole body burn. 

“You’re not gonna play anymore?” Mark asks, gently tapping the head of Donghyuck’s cock against his cheek, all wet and sticky with spit and precum, throbbing against his skin. 

“Next time someone pegs you as the naive angel between the two of us, I’m gonna ask for compensation. You’re a literal demon.” 

“Now c’mon, you’re worse than me.” Mark says around a smile, accidentally slapping Donghyuck’s dick against his cheek too hard, the wet, lewd sound of it echoing as Donghyuck groans, a hand slipping in Mark’s hair to tighten in his locks, pulling just a bit, just enough for him to feel it. 

“No, actually, I don’t think I am.” 

Mark wouldn’t consider himself a demon, not when he’s trying to make Donghyuck come, wants him to feel _good_ , but he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the almost desperate glint to Donghyuck’s eyes when he rubs his face all over his dick, rubs the head over his cheeks, letting it catch on his lips when he pulls back and sticks his tongue out to lick at the precum that keeps spilling out. He’s read online that eye contact is the most important, so he doesn’t let his gaze drop even as his cheeks burn when he fits his cock inside his mouth, lashes fluttering at the feeling. 

He’s starting to get used to the feeling of Donghyuck’s cock inside his mouth, the weight of it almost familiar on his tongue, but it feels different when Donghyuck’s looking at him so intently, watching him carefully as he swirls his tongue around the head before taking it deeper into his mouth, movements slow but deliberate. Mark knows what he wants to do, knows what he wants to happen, but he’s not entirely sure how to get there, so he takes his time, uses his hands where his mouth can’t reach yet and makes sure to pay proper attention to the head. 

It helps that for once, Donghyuck is terribly easy to read, loud now that he’s no longer trying to keep himself silent, moaning when Mark fits the flat of his tongue to his slit, his fingers sliding along his balls and gently squeezing them when Donghyuck groans in encouragement. So he knows he’s doing something good when Donghyuck’s cock hits the back of his throat and Donghyuck chokes on his own moan, fingers tightening in his hair when Mark doesn’t immediately try to pull back as he gags, just swallows around the tip before slowly sliding it out. 

“Hyung, fuck, are you trying to take it all?” Donghyuck asks breathlessly, pushes Mark’s hair from his eyes and groans when Mark pulls his dick out with a pop, lets it rest against his lips as he speaks.

“Yeah. Do you not want me to?” 

Donghyuck snorts, “As if there’s anyone who would say no to that. Do you even have any idea how you look right now?” 

Mark frowns at that, he’s flushed and a bit sweaty and his face feels all sticky with precum and spit so, “Dirty?” he guesses and Donghyuck chokes on his own breath at that, “I mean, you can look away, ‘cause I don’t really-”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck interrupts him smoothly, “You’re hot, hyung. You look like a wet dream and I think I could literally come from the sight alone, so no, I won’t be looking away, you idiot.” 

“Oh,” Mark says, can’t help the flush that burns across his cheeks, warm and quickly spreading down his throat as Donghyuck’s words really sink in, “You think I look hot?” 

“I think you’re an idiot, but yeah, unfortunately a very hot one.” 

Mark licks his lips, fits the head of Donghyuck’s cock back into his mouth as the praise washes over him, burrows into his skin until he’s thrumming with it, the pit of his stomach burning with a swirling need. Mark doesn’t really look to be complimented, but there’s something about Donghyuck praising him, his voice all high and airy around the words that makes his head spin. 

It’s always Donghyuck, always has been really, the one who makes Mark’s world turn on its head with a single word, and Mark’s not sure how it took him quite so long to realise that, to figure out that he’s been in love with him for longer than he hasn’t. It’s a weird sort of realisation to have while he’s kneeling between Donghyuck’s thighs and trying to fit his cock down his throat, but Mark’s learning to just go along with it. 

It’s not like he’s ever done things the proper way when it comes to Donghyuck anyway. 

“Fucking god,” Donghyuck moans when Mark swallows around his dick, and he gags a little, the width of it filling up his throat until he can’t even breathe anymore, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, but it’s not quite as bad as he expected. 

He can feel his throat working around his dick and his jaw aches a little, lips stretched tight around it, but it’s almost a good sort of pain, like pressing on an overly tight muscle and not knowing if you want to lean into the touch or shy away from it. Mark finds that he quite likes it, likes the pressure and the accompanying breathlessness and the way Donghyuck’s cock fills his throat even if he gags around it, the sound wet and dirty and _obscene_ as he tries to swallow it down further.

And Donghyuck’s clearly trying to hold himself back, grip tightening in Mark’s hair as he thrusts up just a bit, just enough for Mark to choke around his cock before forcing himself to sit still. But the problem is that Mark doesn’t want him to sit still, doesn’t want Donghyuck to hold himself back, he actually wants him to fuck his throat until he’s crying, wants him to push his head down the length of his dick until his vision goes a little blurry. 

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks when Mark pulls back to take a deep breath, a thick string of spit stretching between his lips and the head of it, his dick all wet and shiny with it, soaked in Mark’s saliva. 

“Never been better.” 

“You sure?” Donghyuck insists and he almost sounds worried, but he’s flushed red, a blush spreading all pretty across that cute nose of his and soft cheeks all the way to his ears and his eyes are terribly dark, swirling with lust. It’s sweet that he’s worried, but Mark just wants him to act on his desires and eat him all up in the way he clearly seems to want to. 

“Yeah,” Mark says, and then, to really drive in his point, “I like how your dick feels inside my throat.” 

And Mark flushes at the admission, but Donghyuck outright chokes on his inhale, coughing as Mark just gently kisses the head of his cock while he waits for him to calm down. He’s never really seen Donghyuck quite so flustered, but he can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy it, even more so when he’s the reason for it– Mark Lee himself having this effect on Lee Donghyuck. 

“I was right, you _are_ a demon.” Donghyuck says breathlessly, gasping when Mark only shrugs before taking his cock inside his mouth again. 

It’s easier now to go down the length of it and Mark’s starting to get used to it, to its thickness, the weight of it in his mouth, and he tries to set a rhythm, focusing on taking just a bit more on every downstroke. His throat feels full, stretched out and making it hard to breathe, but Mark enjoys the feeling, likes the way it makes his mind spin, all his thoughts floating out of reach as he focuses solely on making Donghyuck feel good. 

He’s not entirely sure he succeeds, but Donghyuck sounds outright sinful, moans all high and needy, thrusting up into Mark’s throat and making him gag before he can even stop himself, his thighs all tense under his fingers. And it sounds outright obscene, the wet sound of Mark’s throat working around his dick, the sticky squelch of Mark gagging, but he doesn’t stop until his lips brush the fine skin at the base of Donghyuck’s cock, tears slipping down his cheeks as he looks up and meets Donghyuck’s eyes through wet lashes. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ \- hyung, fuck- I’m gonna come-” Donghyuck curses, words curling around a moan as Mark sucks all the way on the upstroke before going back down, rubbing his tongue to the underside as he takes Donghyuck all the way in before he comes down his throat in thick spurts. Donghyuck’s fingers tighten in his hair and he throws his head back at the feeling, holding Mark down through his orgasm, grinding his cock into his throat as he rides it out. 

Mark coughs when he finally pulls off with a lewd pop, licks at his wet lips and slowly comes to the realisation that his whole face is wet, sticky and disgusting with sweat and tears and come, but when Donghyuck gathers himself a bit, he immediately slides off the couch and pulls him in to press a wet kiss to the center of his mouth. 

Mark groans, tries to push him away to no avail, “Stop that, I probably taste like hell,” he says, voice all raspy and weird, scratchy as it comes out. 

“No, you don’t, you just taste like my come.” Donghyuck says easily, pressing yet another kiss to his lips if only to spite him, “Which would probably taste better if I ate more fruit, but it’s not so bad.” 

Mark laughs at that, “I actually think I like it.” 

“Now calm down there, I just came and I don’t think I’m ready to do it again just yet.” 

“You- That’s not what I meant!” 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Donghyuck says around a smile, pulls Mark in for a kiss before he gets to say anything else. And Mark’s lips feel sore, tender to the touch as they slide against Donghyuck, but he still parts them easily for him, lets himself melt into it as Donghyuck’s tongue slides against his, warm and familiar and sweet. There’s the salty taste of Donghyuck’s come between them, but also the sweeter tint of Mark’s toothpaste and at least now he knows why it keeps ending so fast. 

“So was it okay?” Mark asks when they pull back, his lips brushing against Donghyuck’s with every word. 

“Was what okay? The kiss?” 

“Not that, the, uhm, the other thing.” 

Donghyuck blinks, stares at him for a second before it clicks and he bursts into laughter, “Hyung, you’re killing me. You can’t just give me the best blowjob ever and then get _shy_ about it.” 

“Shut up, I’m not shy.” Mark says even though he can’t bring himself to meet Donghyuck’s eyes, his cheeks warming up under his gaze as his words really register. 

“Whatever you say, but next time I’m returning the favour.” 

And Mark thinks that’s not really the point of their deal, but trust Donghyuck to make a competition out of it. He can’t even say he minds really, as he might be getting more than he’s bringing to the table, but Donghyuck seems awfully excited about it and Mark has quite the long list of things he wants to try out as well.

  


♥ ♥ ♥

  


The only problem is that they end up getting _very_ competitive about it, almost too much really, and the focus kind of shifts from _experimenting new things so Mark can get better at writing_ to _trying to get the other to come in as creative of a way as possible_. There’s not that much of a difference between those two things, but it does broaden the scope of things they’re both willing to try and the lengths they’re willing to go to win this unplanned competition. 

It doesn’t help that they’re used to just making a competition out of everything and while the subject of this one is quite different from all the others they’ve ever had, neither of them seems too willing to back down, even less so when there’s the excuse of Mark’s writing in the middle. 

_(_ “C’mon, hyung, I’m not doing this for myself, I’m doing this for you,” Donghyuck says sweetly as he bends Mark over the washing machine and pulls down his pants and underwear in one swift motion so he can grab fisfulls of his ass, spreading his cheeks open so he can spit on his hole, Mark’s whole body burning with humiliation, “It’s to further your education. You might even consider it a writing seminar of sorts.”) 

It’s how he ends up in Jisung’s and Renjun’s apartment for their weekly movie marathon with half a bottle of lube poured up his ass and a vibrator plugging it all up and buzzing constantly against his prostate. The vibration is not unbearable, at least it’s not supposed to be, and it’s subtle enough that you can’t really hear it, much less over the buzz of conversation or the loud volume of the tv, but Mark’s had it inside for half a day already and he’s starting to go a little crazy. 

He’s to blame really, for buying this damn vibrator in the first place and then agreeing to wear it outside their apartment, but he felt like saying no would count as a loss and even he didn’t think that Donghyuck would make him keep it in for so long, the vibrations constant and unrelenting. Granted, he can always just tell Donghyuck that he’s had enough and have this dizzying stimulation finally stop, but he finds that he really, _really_ doesn’t want to. 

Instead, he settles on not so subtly elbowing Donghyuck’s ribs when he pulls Mark down onto his lap while Jaemin and Jisung argue over which movie to play first, his mind just a bit fuzzy around the edges. He’s already come once today, as Donghyuck felt he _deserved_ it or whatever, but it’s been hours since then and at this point he’s so hard it hurts, his whole body thrumming with it as he unsuccessfully tries to get used to the constant stimulation– keeping him on the edge but never giving him quite enough. 

“You two are disgusting.” Renjun says as he throws a blanket over their heads, his nose scrunching up in distaste. And for a second, Mark almost thinks they got caught, his heart rate picking up as his face warms up, but Donghyuck just wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him even further in his lap, a wide smile making his words sound rounder, clearly pleased with himself. 

“We’re actually very cute, but you’re just jealous.” 

Jeno snorts from the other side of the couch, carding a calming hand through Renjuns hair when he sits at his feet with a huff, “Why the hell would I be jealous when I have my own share of boyfriends? I just don’t make out with them for everyone to see.” 

“Now that’s a lie.” Jaemin says, earning himself a pillow to the face when he turns around to grin at them, “And I think you two are very cute.” 

“You’re the same breed as Hyuck, so you’re not allowed an opinion.” Renjun says swiftly and they all burst into laughter at the easy dismissal. 

Mark is only vaguely aware of what they're saying, distracted by the way Donghyuck's fingers tease at the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath it just a bit, just enough for the pads of his fingers to glide over the heated skin. He easily adjusts the blanket around them so it mostly covers Mark's form as he asks, voice sweet and level, "Yeah? And what breed is that?"

"An annoying one. I still don't know how Mark-hyung even deals with you." 

Donghyuck hooks his chin over Mark's shoulder, a huge grin spreading on his face as the vibrations suddenly pick up in a way they haven't all day and Mark bites on his lips to keep quiet when Donghyuck's hand slips fully under his shirt, "Oh you have no idea." 

Renjun's eyes narrow at that and he opens his mouth to maybe argue it, but the beginning credits of the movie start playing right at that moment and he lets it drop as Jaemin slides in the space next to him. Mark lets out a relieved sigh, but Donghyuck doesn't let him relax for long as he adjusts him on his lap and turns up the vibrations even more, Mark's whole body going tight at the sharp flare of arousal that cuts through him.

“Hyuck,” he says under his breath and it’s meant to come out as a warning of sorts, but it just sounds needy, all breathless and low as Donghyuck chooses that moment to grind into his ass. 

“You want me to stop?” Donghyuck asks sweetly, lets his lips brush over Mark’s ear with every word and smiles when it makes Mark shiver, sucks his lobe between his teeth and pulls just a bit, maybe just because he knows it drives Mark crazy, “‘Cause if you want me to, I will. Might even make you come if you ask nicely.” 

And Mark can’t help the tiny whimper that builds in his throat, tries very hard to swallow it down, but he doesn’t really succeed. Thankfully, Jeno’s the only one on the couch with them and he’s curled around the other arm, clearly too focused on the movie to pay attention, and the other one close enough to maybe hear is Jisung at their feet, but he’s leaned on Jaemin’s shoulder and caught in a whispered conversation with Chenle, also not focused on the two of them. 

“No,” Mark whispers breathlessly, “Please don’t stop.” 

Maybe Donghyuck was actually right when he called him a pervert, because the low hum of fear of getting discovered somehow only manages to turn Mark on even more, his chest fluttering as he tries to no avail to catch his breath, to get his heart to slow down before it beats right out of his chest. It feels different than anything he’s done with Donghyuck in the privacy of their apartment and Mark’s not sure if it’s just because he’s so on edge, his body settled into a low simmer as his arousal burns under his skin, or if it’s this absurd situation. 

It’s probably both, really, and Donghyuck only manages to make everything feel like so much more. His presence is at once both utterly comforting and terribly damning, his hands warm and just a bit damp as they slide over Mark’s stomach, touch fluttery and always managing to straddle the line between not nearly enough and way too much. 

Mark gasps when Donghyuck’s fingers brush over his clothed dick, pressing just a bit before teasing at the hem of his pants, Donghyuck’s breath hot and damp against his ear as he asks, “How close are you?” 

“Very close.” Mark says honestly and he barely manages to stifle a moan when Donghyuck noses at the sensitive skin behind his ear before he fits his mouth to it, presses the flat of his tongue against it and sucks a bruise there. 

“Close enough that you’ll cry if I don’t let you come?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Sure, once we’re home.” Donghyuck says smoothly, “Even now if you’re willing to put on a show for our friends.” 

“What the hell are you two whispering about?” Renjun asks and he doesn’t even turn around to look at them, but Mark freezes all the same, his heart beating so fast he can feel it in his throat, making it hard to breathe. 

“You.” Donghyuck says easily, blowing Renjun a kiss when he turns around to glare at him. And he doesn’t sound off one bit, even as he presses his other hand to Mark’s dick, rubs his palm against it until Mark has to physically stop him, so close he feels dizzy with it. Renjun just flips him off, thankfully unaware of what’s happening under the thin blanket he gave them, before he turns back to the movie with a huff. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Mark breathes, chokes on his words when Donghyuck slips his hand back underneath his shirt and slides it all the way up to his chest, rubs the pads of his fingers over a nipple as Mark arches into the touch.

“Well that’s a pretty nice way to go.” Donghyuck says and Mark has to bite his own hand to keep quiet when he pinches his nipple, rolls it between his fingers before easily flicking it, making a liquid sort of warmth burrow into his skin, burning all the way up his veins, “And you made fun of _me_ for being sensitive.” 

“I didn’t make fun of you, you asshole.” 

And Mark quite thinks that this situation is unfair in the first place. Mark knows he’s sensitive, even more so when it comes to Donghyuck, so easily receptive to his touch, all sweetly responsive and needy, but he can’t even _think_ right now, has been on the edge for so long that everything feels like so much more. And Donghyuck seems intent on dragging this out for as long as he can, might actually be trying to make Mark cry. 

“You sure you wanna be calling me an asshole right now?” Donghyuck asks sweetly, smiling against the sensitive skin of Mark’s throat as he turns up the vibrations, holding Mark down when he flinches at the new rhythm, the sudden change in position pushing the plug right against his prostate. 

“Fuck- Hyuck, oh my- fuck-”

But Donghyuck doesn’t let up, bringing both hands to knead at Mark’s chest, digging his fingers into the firm muscle there before easily pulling on his nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he licks a stripe up the side of his neck all the way to his ear, “Will you come for me, hyung?” 

And that’s all Mark needs for his whole world to tilt, to spin to the tune of Donghyuck’s words until he’s falling, stars blooming behind his lids as he comes so hard everything blurs out of focus, finally slipping over the edge. 

His mind goes completely silent, the constant buzz of arousal thrumming under his skin finally settling into a dull kind of warmth and it takes him a moment to come down from it enough to register that everything has gone a little _too_ quiet. It doesn’t immediately click why that’s a bad thing until he blearily opens his eyes, his lids heavy as he blinks, and the first thing he actually notices is that the movie has stopped and then, almost like coming out of a dream, he realises that everyone is staring at him. 

_Fuck._

Mark panics, opens his mouth to maybe explain this, whatever the hell just happened, but he feels dizzy and loose, too out of it to string together a coherent enough thought as his face just burns, burns, burns under the weight of everyone's gazes. He makes a sound instead, something like a strangled sort of whine, and shifts in Donghyuck’s lap to bury his head in the crook of his neck, hopes he can do something about this instead. 

Donghyuck laughs, sweet and melodic as it slides over Mark’s skin, and he tightens the grip he has on his waist, pulling him even closer against his chest as he cards his other hand in his hair, touch warm and familiar and terribly reassuring, enough that it makes Mark’s whole body melt under it. 

“I know he’s cute, but he’s mine and I’m gonna start charging if you keep staring.” Donghyuck says, presses a sweet kiss to the top of Mark’s head as he tugs at his hair just a bit, just enough for him to feel it, grounding in a way. And Mark would normally pinch him just about now, push him away, but his brain stalls, stuck on Donghyuck’s words, and he finds himself wrapping himself even tighter around him, wants to burrow into Donghyuck’s skin until this fire licking at his insides settles down. 

_He’s mine._

Because Donghyuck always says things like this, lightly and without thinking much of them, because in a way they’ve been each other’s for so long, it has never had to mean anything more than that, but Mark can’t help but want to read into it. He so badly wants to be Donghyuck’s that it hurts. 

Renjun snorts, “You’re an idiot.” he says, and Mark’s not sure if he’s talking to him or Donghyuck, “I’ll get you a new pair of pants, so you should go take a shower, hyung.” 

Mark blinks and this time around he’s definitely talking to him. Renjun smiles at him when he looks up from Donghyuck’s neck, that sweet, gentle smile of his, and he offers Mark a hand to help him up, slapping Donghyuck’s hand away when he reaches for it instead. His underwear feels disgusting, sticking to his skin with drying come, so a shower would be more than welcome, but Mark hesitates for a second, doesn’t really want to leave the warmth of Donghyuck’s arms just yet. 

“You want me to join you?” Donghyuck asks teasingly, tone light and playful, but the arm around Mark’s waist tightens a bit, solid and comforting as it squeezes Mark closer. 

“No, he doesn’t, you idiot,” Renjun says, flicking Donghyuck’s forehead and easily wrapping the blanket around Mark when he pulls him up, “You should just sit there and think about what you’ve done.” 

“I haven’t done anything!” Donghyuck lies shamelessly, but Renjun only rolls his eyes at him, clearly not buying it, “And hyung’s the bigger idiot between the two of us!” 

Renjun snorts, but he doesn’t waste any more time arguing as he pulls Mark towards the bedroom and Mark only makes out the amused tone of Jeno’s voice as he tells Donghyuck that nobody can beat him when it comes to idiocy before he closes the door behind them. He takes out one of Jisung’s hoodies and a pair of pants and underwear as Mark fiddles with the edges of his blanket, unsure if he should explain himself or just wait. 

“These are probably gonna be a bit large on you, but mine definitely wouldn’t fit, so you’ll have to make do.” Renjun says as he hands him the clothes and a towel. 

“Thanks Renjun-ah.” he says, “And sorry for, uhm, everything.” 

“Oh, none of that. And if I’m to be honest, that was kind of hot.” Mark chokes on his own breath at that, Renjun’s laughter loud and colourful as he reaches over to pat his back, “Now c’mon, you can’t come on my couch and then act embarrassed about it.” 

“I’m not- You’re- Now you sound exactly like Hyuck.” 

“Oh no, now that’s bad. I need to stop spending so much time around him before I catch something.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

“What? You don’t think I can catch something from that idiot?” 

“I don’t think you can stay away from him.” Mark says around a smile, because Donghyuck can be insufferable at times and even frankly annoying, but at the same time he’s irresistible, magnetic really, and even if it doesn’t seem like it, he never goes too far, has always been so easily perceptive, knows exactly what to say and when to say it. It drives Mark crazy, but he also loves every single one of these things and if Renjun’s easy smile is any indication, he does too. 

“Okay, fair, but don’t let him find that out. His ego is inflated enough as it is and it’s mostly your fault.” 

Mark laughs at that, reaching over to rifle Renjun’s hair, “My lips are sealed.” 

“Oh and hyung,” Renjun says before he gets to turn around, an easy smile pulling at his lips, “Hyuck may be an idiot that talks too much, but when it comes to you, he’s always been honest.” 

Mark blinks, tries to no avail not to read too deeply into it, but he finds himself flushing as Renjun just laughs and leaves him to his own devices. _He’s mine_. Mark’s mind spins with the implications of it, his whole body burning with it, but it’s Donghyuck, loud and touchy Donghyuck with a mouth that won’t quit and a heart made of gold and Mark doesn’t want to ruin what they have with his stupid assumptions. 

Still, it plays in the back of his mind when he takes a shower, louder even when he comes out of the bathroom to find Donghyuck waiting for him, a huge smile curling on his face when their eyes meet. 

“Took you long enough,” Donghyuck says, but he doesn’t sound particularly annoyed by it and his smile is fond, all sweet as he shows his teeth, cute just like the rest of him. Mark is so in love he feels dizzy. 

And it’s not like he’s been hiding it per se, but he hasn’t actively let himself think about it, not really, and it’s been building and building and building up and now he’s so full with it he’s almost overflowing, always just a breath away from it spilling past his lips, raw and terribly honest, burning all the way up. Every single time Donghyuck touches him now, there’s always a tiny sliver of fear that he’ll just melt under his fingers, because Mark finds himself craving Donghyuck’s touch so much that it hurts, an unyielding kind of hunger unfurling inside of him. 

“You okay, hyung?” Donghyuck asks, steps closer so he can slide a hand along Mark’s cheek, fingers warm and soothing as they glide over the heated skin. His expression curls with something like worry and Mark’s not entirely sure why, but he wonders if it would be inappropriate to just lean in and kiss it all away. “You seem out of it. Was that too much?” 

“No, no, it was fine. You were perfect.” Mark says, leans into his touch before slowly turning his head so he can press a soft kiss to the palm of Donghyuck’s hand, “Can I kiss you?” 

And Donghyuck’s breath seems to catch at that, a tiny gasp slipping past his lips as his eyes widen in surprise, but he’s pulling Mark in before he gets to say anything else. It’s a soft kiss, but sweetly deliberate as Donghyuck coaxes his mouth open, licks at the seam of his lips and hums when he easily parts them for him, letting Donghyuck suck on his tongue and lick at his mouth until he can’t breathe anymore. 

“Good?” Donghyuck asks against his mouth, sucks his lower lip between his teeth and pulls until Mark’s whining, hands going up to fist in his shirt. 

“Never been better.” 

“I can think of a few ways to make it better.” Donghyuck says around a grin, “Wanna get out of here?” 

“Renjun’s gonna kill you.” 

“That’s okay, I can take it.” 

Mark’s not entirely sure he can. But Donghyuck does promise Renjun that he’ll make it up to him later while Jeno tells them that he’s not going to bail them out if they get locked up for public indecency and Jaemin tries and fails miserably to get Chenle to stop laughing because he’s going to wake Jisung up. 

Granted, Mark’s more focused on the way Donghyuck slides an arm along his lower back and pulls him against his side, touch warm and comforting and almost possessive. The vibrations have stopped entirely ever since he came, but he hasn’t taken the plug out and he wouldn’t put it past Donghyuck to start them up again when Mark least expects it.

“I don’t know exactly what you two are doing, but just know that if it ends in tears I’ll beat up both of your asses.” Renjun says after he walks them to the door and for how tiny he is, he doesn’t seem like he’s joking. Mark believes him, because if there’s anyone who’s down to fight at any given point, it’s Renjun, and while Mark can’t say he’s ever been on the receiving end, he’d also like to keep it that way. 

“Renjun-ah,” Donghyuck whines, “You should be comforting me if it ends up in tears, not beating my ass.” 

Renjun snorts, “I’ll comfort Mark-hyung, you can just go perish.” 

Donghyuck gasps, bringing a hand to his chest as his face twists in pain, “What are you gonna do if I start crying right now?” 

“Look away.” Renjun says easily, clearly trying to hold back a smile when Donghyuck crumples dramatically against Mark’s side. 

“That’s so mean, Renjun-ah, what kind of friend are you?”

“A fantastic one. Now go away.” 

“Tell me you’ll comfort me first.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he always gives in in the end, “Fine, I will, now go away already before I change my mind.” 

Donghyuck’s smile is blinding, “I love you,” he says, leans over to press a wet, smack of a kiss to Renjun’s face before sticking his tongue out at him when he flips him off. 

Mark shakes his head, terribly fond of the both of them, and waves at Renjun before they leave, smiling at the little look they share. Donghyuck doesn’t miss it either and he’s immediately pulling Mark even closer against his side and hooking his chin over his shoulder to say, “No need to be jealous, hyung, I love you too.” 

And Mark knows it’s meant to be joking, but his heart still swoops at the words and he’s pushing Donghyuck away before they both trip with how close they’re walking, his face warming up embarrassingly fast, “Shut up, I’m not jealous.” 

“Maybe you should be. What if Renjun steals me away?” Donghyuck asks, then gasps before Mark even has the time to answer, “What if Renjun steals _you_ away?” 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” 

“No, no, hyung, everybody thought you looked so hot when you came, next thing you know they’ll be also offering to help you with your book.” 

Mark laughs at that and it’s cold enough that his blush can be easily explained away. His shoulder keeps bumping Donghyuck’s as they walk, the backs of their hands brushing, and his fingers twitch at the contact. It feels stupid that he’d hesitate to hold Donghyuck’s hand after all the things they’ve done, but he’s still not entirely sure where he stands, what is and what isn’t allowed, even if they’ve been playing much too dangerously all this time. 

“That’s not gonna happen,” he says around a smile, “Plus you don’t like to share.” 

Donghyuck laughs at that, easily grabbing Mark’s hand and letting their fingers intertwine, his hand warm and just a bit sweaty even in this weather, “Maybe, but you’re even worse at sharing than I am.” 

“That’s not true, I basically let you borrow anything you want, you brat.” 

“Mm, yeah, but I’m special and you love me, so I’m the exception to the rule.”

Mark’s breath catches in his throat, his heart tripping on its own beat in his chest, pushing against his ribs until it almost hurts, and he can’t even deny it, because Donghyuck is right, much more than he even realises and Mark has no idea how to put that into words, probably wouldn’t be able to say it even if he knew how. He may be a coward, but he’d much rather swallow down his unrelenting greed for more, this need to have all of Donghyuck all to himself, than to lose what they have right now. 

“You sound pretty sure of that,” Mark says instead. 

“Only because it’s the truth.” 

And Mark can’t hold a candle to Donghyuck, “You’re really something else.” he says, smiles when Donghyuck squeezes at his hand, easily squeezing back before slipping both of them in his pocket and pulling Donghyuck even closer. 

“I know. I’m the best.” Donghyuck says, pauses for a second as his eyes suddenly light up, “Oh right, I forgot to ask earlier, but do you still have the plug inside?” 

“I- Yeah.” 

“Mm, good to know.” 

Mark’s eyes narrow at that, but Donghyuck only smiles and nothing happens all the way back to the apartment, even though Mark’s waiting just a bit anxiously for the vibrations to start again, the weight of the plug a constant reminder. It’s only when they get inside the elevator and Donghyuck holds it open for the nice lady on the floor above them that something actually happens. 

“How nice to see the two of you. How have you been?” she asks sweetly and Mark opens his mouth to answer but all that comes out is a strangled sound when the vibrations suddenly start up again, “Oh my, are you okay honey?”

“Oh, no need to worry, he just caught a cold recently so his voice has been acting up.” Donghyuck intervenes smoothly, as if he planned it, expression bright and easy even as Mark digs his nails into his hand hard enough to leave a mark. 

“My, is that so? You do look quite flushed too. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

“Of course, of course, it’s nothing a hot cup of tea and a good night of sleep won’t be able to fix, so there’s no need to worry.” 

Mark feels faint. Donghyuck should probably be a bit worried about getting strangled to death by Mark, but for now he just bites on his lips to keep quiet as Donghyuck plays with the settings, making the vibrations intense enough that Mark’s legs go a bit weak, scared that they might just be loud enough to be heard, before turning them down all the way. 

And Donghyuck looks completely unaffected, one hand in his pocket and one in Mark’s and a huge smile pulling at his lips as he easily keeps the conversation going, voice cheery and high even as Mark’s counting the floors. This elevator has never moved so slow in his entire life and he feels like he’s going crazy by the time it finally reaches their floor, the door opening with a loud ding. 

“You should take better care of yourself, honey.” the lady says as they step out and her worry would be very sweet if Mark wasn’t _this_ close to just creaming his pants. 

“I will, thank you.” Mark grits out, forcing himself to smile, “Have a good night!” 

“You too, sweetheart!” 

And they both wave as the doors close, silence settling over them as they watch the floor number change before Donghyuck bursts into loud, unapologetic laughter as the vibrations stop as suddenly as they started and Mark crumples against Donghyuck. 

“God, hyung, you should have seen your face,” Donghyuck says, lets go of Mark’s hand so he can slide it along his lower back, easily supporting his weight as he steers them towards their apartment, “Oh my god, I should have filmed you.” 

“Shut up before I kill you.” Mark says, but he can’t help the smile pulling at his lips. 

“C’mon, you can’t say that wasn’t funny.” 

Donghyuck melts into a bout of helpless laughter when Mark pinches him and they both stumble into the door, digging for the keys before more or less tripping inside after managing to open it. They barely avoid falling, way too tangled with each other to find their balance, and Donghyuck’s laughing so hard he chokes on it, has to sit down to wait for it to pass as Mark just stares at him, something terribly fond and warm filling up his chest at the sight. 

“You’re a menace.” 

“The more you say it, the more it sounds like a compliment.” Donghyuck says, words breathless and round with laughter, and Mark flicks his nose before taking off his shoes and making his way towards his bedroom, smiling at the little scream that follows him, “No, hyung, wait for me!” 

And Donghyuck peeks his little head in not even a second after Mark sits down on the edge of his bed, a huge smile that can only mean trouble stretched big on his face. He doesn’t even hesitate before throwing himself on the bed, laying himself down next to Mark so his head is just next to his thighs, leaned back over the edge of the mattress so he can meet Mark’s eyes. 

“You’re luck we didn’t traumatise that poor lady.” Mark says, reaches over to squeeze Donghyuck’s face between his fingers, pressing on his soft cheeks until his pretty lips pop out into a pout. It makes Mark want to lean in and kiss him until they’re all red with it. 

“You worry too much, hyung, she had no idea what was going on.”

“She might have figured it up if I ended up coming in that damn elevator.” 

“Mm, maybe, but you didn’t. So it’s fine.” 

Mark snorts, squeezes his face just a bit tighter before he lets him go entirely, patting at his cheek as Donghyuck smiles one of those terribly beautiful smiles of his, probably knows that Mark is entirely too weak when it comes to him, “Not thanks to you.” 

“I mean, you could say that you had a very fulfilling day thanks to me.” 

“Stressful maybe.” Mark says, lets his fingers drag over the soft skin of Donghyuck’s cheek, up the bridge of his nose and back down to line his pink lips, all pouty and soft as he presses the pads of his fingers against the middle of them. 

“Oh but you still had fun and that’s _all_ thanks to me.” Donghyuck says and he lets his eyes flutter closed as he leans into Mark’s touch, so easy just for him. He’s always just so pretty, his cheeks still flushed from the cold air and his nose all red with it, and Mark can never get used to Donghyuck’s beauty, to how effortless it is– the soft line of his cheeks and the perfectly shaped mouth, all soft and pink, and those pretty moles of his, wonderfully placed like little kisses from the sun. 

Mark can’t help but lean over to press some of his own kisses to his skin, trails a line of them along his nose and cheeks, presses one to each lid– enjoying the flutter of Donghyuck’s lashes across his lips, the little gasp that slips from between his lips– before he presses another kiss, sweeter now, to the center of his mouth. 

“You’re lucky I like you.” Mark says against his lips, kisses him one more time before he pulls back, smiling at the little whine that earns him. 

“No, you don’t just like me, hyung, you actually adore me.” Donghyuck says around a smile, letting his head fall back over the edge of the bed. It emphasises the elegant line of his throat and Mark licks his lips at the sight, swallows the saliva that’s gathering in his mouth. 

He doesn’t know if Donghyuck’s aware of the effect it has on him, if he’s doing it on purpose even, but his breath stutters when Mark lets his fingers slip from his cheek to drag along the fine skin of his throat, over the moles there, as if telling Mark where to touch, “You know I should be the one saying that about you, right?” 

“Mm, yeah, but you don’t, even if you want to, so I’m doing it for you.” Donghyuck’s voice comes out a little strained, just a bit breathless and it catches on the words when Mark leans over to press a fluttery kiss to his throat, barely any pressure, but it raises goosebumps in its wake, making Donghyuck shiver. 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” 

“And how do you know I want to?” Mark asks, enjoys the way Donghyuck tilts his head back just a bit more, his throat working as he tries to swallow, shifting underneath his fingers. He lets his nails drag a bit on the fine skin and Donghyuck gasps at the feeling, his hands fisting in the comforter as Mark presses just a bit, just enough. 

“Because I just know you.”

Mark huffs, because even he doesn’t know, doesn’t even have the slightest idea what he’s doing or what he wants to do. All that he knows is that touching Donghyuck lights up a fire inside of him, licks at his insides and burns until there’s nothing left behind, and Mark never wants to stop. He wants everything Donghyuck’s willing to give him, wants to take and take and take and it makes his whole world tilt on its axis when Donghyuck is quite so willing for him, responsive and sweet and giving him everything he craves and more.

Mark should feel guilty about being quite so greedy that it’s never enough. 

“Yeah? Then what do I want right now?” 

“Now that’s easy. You wanna fuck my throat.” Donghyuck says shamelessly, voice low and airy and Mark chokes on his own breath, coughs so hard that Donghyuck has to sit up on his elbows to level him with a clearly unimpressed gaze, “Now c’mon, hyung, aren’t you a writer? How do you still get embarrassed about these things?” 

“I- That’s- It’s not the same thing.” 

Donghyuck hums and Mark’s not sure he likes the mischievous glint to his eyes, “And why is that? Am I so much hotter than your imagination that it’s hard to believe?” 

Mark flushes at that, can tell by the wide grin that spreads on Donghyuck’s face that it’s exactly the reaction he’s looking for, but two can play this game and Mark may just be the one better versed in the praising of Lee Donghyuck. 

“You are actually,” he says, tone deliberately low, if not just a bit breathless, and he enjoys the way Donghyuck’s eyes widen at his words, clearly not expecting them, “You’re so pretty that I can’t even breathe when I look at you and yet I can’t bring myself to stop,” Mark leans over him with each word, smiles when Donghyuck’s blush deepens as he leans away, his breath coming out quicker the closer he gets, “And that voice of yours, it makes my head spin, makes me want to drink it all up. I dream of it, of you Hyuck, of the things I wanna do to you to make it come out, to make you moan my name.”

Donghyuck gasps at that as if he can’t help it, looks away when Mark leans even closer, his eyes fluttering closed, lips parting, so easy and sweet just for him that Mark can’t help but smile, ducks down to press a kiss to the red tip of his nose before pulling back much to Donghyuck’s displeasure. 

“Want me to keep going?” Mark asks as Donghyuck lets himself flop back on the bed, presses a hand to Donghyuck’s chest if only to feel the rapid flutter of it under his fingers, the quick beat of his heart. 

“And people call _me_ shameless.” 

“I wouldn’t call praising you shameless.” 

Donghyuck huffs, “Fine, evil then.” 

“You started it.” Mark says, easily letting himself be pulled down when Donghyuck fists a hand in his hoodie and tugs him down so he can fit their mouths together. It’s messy and there’s too much spit and air, but Donghyuck’s mouth is warm and Mark can never get enough of him, of hearing the tiny little sounds he makes when he licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue until they’re both breathless. 

“Only because you don’t want to embrace your perverted self and admit that you wanna fuck my throat.” Donghyuck says when they pull back, breath damp and hot over Mark’s lips. 

And Mark doesn’t exactly choke, but his breath does stick to his throat on the exhale, his face already terribly warm, because he can just never get used to this, to Donghyuck, to Donghyuck _wanting_ this, wanting _him._ “I- I didn’t say that.”

“Oh?” 

“But are you sure _you_ want that?” 

“Pretty certain.” 

“That’s not very certain.” 

Donghyuck huffs out a laugh, letting his head fall back over the edge of the mattress, “I’m sure, hyung, I’m always sure when it comes to you. Plus you seemed to enjoy it last time, so I’ve been wanting to try it out myself.” 

And Donghyuck’s always like this, at once both teasing and completely serious and Mark never knows what to expect, never knows when he really means it, but he can’t help the way his heart jumps every time, his words sticking honey sweet to his skin. _I’m always sure when it comes to you._ Mark feels dizzy. 

“That’s- You shouldn’t use me as an example.” 

“Why? Because you’re a pervert?” 

Mark licks his lips, tries not to stare too much at the long line of Donghyuck’s throat as he speaks, the bruise lining the side of it, dark against the golden of his skin, shaped just like Mark’s mouth, “Yeah,” he admits, much to Donghyuck’s cheery laughter.

“That’s okay, I think I may be a bit of a pervert myself.”

And Mark finds himself laughing along, leans over to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s mouth, both of them smiling into the kiss, “Okay, but you should tell me if you wanna stop.” 

“I will, don’t worry.” Donghyuck says easily, doesn’t even think about it twice. It makes the inside of Mark’s chest feel so full it almost hurts, this easy trust Donghyuck has in him, the unyielding way in which he’s always so sure when it comes to Mark, and Mark’s just a bit scared, terrified that he might let him down. 

Mark wants nothing more than to make Donghyuck happy. 

His breath catches in his throat when he finally stands up and Donghyuck fully leans his head back over the edge of the mattress, the elegant line of his neck exposed just for Mark, and there’s something utterly and completely disarming about the sight, about the bruise blooming along the side of it, about the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows. Mark feels like he’s dreaming. 

It’s a Donghyuck thing, he’s come to notice, this lack of control, this constant need for more when he’s around him, because it still feels unreal, all of this, the way Donghyuck is so good to him, so sweet and responsive, just as needy as Mark is. He runs gentle fingers along Donghyuck’s cheeks, presses on the soft skin, and he has to bite down the groan that builds in his throat when Donghyuck opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out just for him. 

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath, fumbling with his pants before he can pull them down so he can take out his dick, and Donghyuck makes a tiny sound when he presses the head of it to his tongue, rubs it against the flat of it if only to hear Donghyuck whine. “Is this okay?”

Donghyuck hums, fits his lips around the head and sucks. And Mark doesn’t want to go too fast, but it’s hard to hold himself back when Donghyuck’s mouth is so hot and wet, his tongue all smooth as he rubs his dick against it, lets Donghyuck get used to the weight of it in his mouth. He takes it slow when he starts sliding more inside his mouth, keeps a steady pace until he hits the back of Donghyuck’s throat and pulls back when he gags, keeping his thrusts shallow. 

“Still good?” Mark asks, cradles the back of Donghyuck’s head as he pulls his dick out to let him speak. 

“Yeah, but I can take more.”

“Still-”

“I’m not gonna break, hyung.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Donghyuck laughs at that, a sweet little sound, “You won’t. I must be a bigger pervert than I thought though, ‘cause I think I like this more than I expected.” he says, “And you should know that it’s all your fault.” 

“Sorry.” Mark says, not apologetic in the slightest, and he easily presses his dick back inside Donghyuck’s mouth when he snorts, the warmth of it almost familiar. 

He’s not sure if he should be getting used to it, but Donghyuck hums at the feeling, rubs his tongue against the sensitive skin as Mark pushes it further inside his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat and then just a bit more when Donghyuck gags around it. And Donghyuck’s a quick learner, always has been really, no matter the subject, so he swallows around his cock, sucks on it as Mark pulls it out and easily relaxes his throat when he pushes back in. 

Mark sets an easy rhythm, not too slow, but just enough to really take in the drag of Donghyuck’s tongue against his dick, the tightness of his throat as he pushes in, the way Donghyuck’s tiny little sounds and whiny moans feel against his dick. The slide is wet and perfect and Mark has to swallow when the hard outline of his dick shows up on the outside of Donghyuck’s throat. 

“Fuck, Hyuck, you don’t know how fucking hot you are,” Mark says and it comes out almost like a prayer. Really, the sight feels religious in a way and Mark reaches over to drag fluttery fingers over the line of Donghyuck’s throat, watching mesmerised as it bulges and contracts to take in Mark’s dick, the soft skin stretching over the hard outline of it. 

Donghyuck moans, all low and needy, when Mark loosely wraps his hand around his neck, wants to feel the way his cock moves inside his throat, the way his throat works to take it in, his adam’s apple bobbing every time Donghyuck swallows around the girth of his dick. He can’t help but pick up the rhythm, alternating between quick, shallow thrusts and long ones that he holds in Donghyuck’s throat until he’s whining, the vibration heavenly around his dick. 

“Is it still okay?” Mark asks, slows down just enough for Donghyuck to hum an affirmative before pushing back inside, so close he feels dizzy with it, his entire body burning with an unyielding sort of need, licking along his skin and burrowing into his veins. 

It only takes a few more thrusts for him to come down Donghyuck’s throat, his whole body going tight as his orgasm washes over him in waves, making him tremble with it. He immediately pulls out when Donghyuck chokes, cradling his head and helping him sit up so he can properly cough. 

“Fuck, sorry, was that too much?” Mark asks, joining Donghyuck on the bed and patting his back as he finally manages to catch his breath. 

“No, it was good,” Donghyuck’s voice comes out scratchy and just a bit wet, enough that he has to clear his throat a few times, and Mark only now notices his wet lashes, the tear tracks along his cheeks. 

“Oh my god, it was too much. Fuck, I’m so sorry Hyuck, I got-” 

Donghyuck easily slaps a hand over Mark’s mouth to shut him up, levels him with a fondly exasperated look as Mark just blinks at him, “I just told you it was good. It wasn’t too much and I liked it, okay? It was perfect, you were perfect just like always.” 

“I-” Mark starts when Donghyuck slowly pulls his hand back, but he realises he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to put in words this overwhelming warmth that spreads in his chest at Donghyuck’s words, fills him up until it’s spilling from between his ribs, pressing on his lungs and making his whole body thrum. And even if he knew how to explain it, Mark’s not quite sure he’s allowed to say it, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to love Donghyuck quite so much that he can’t even contain it. 

“It’s okay, take your time, I tend to have this effect on people.” Donghyuck says teasingly and Mark laughs, reaches over to wipe the bit of come at the corner of his mouth, so terribly fond he feels dizzy with it. 

“It’s because you’re so amazing.” 

“Oh, we’re feeling generous on the praise today, I see.” Donghyuck says around a smile, but his face flushes easily, always so terribly cute that Mark almost wants to eat him whole. 

“It’s not just today, you brat, I always praise you.” Mark says, can’t help but pull Donghyuck in to kiss him. It always feels magical to kiss Donghyuck, something to the softness of his lips and the warmth of his mouth that makes Mark’s head spin and he tastes like Mark and like come and like himself and Mark can’t ever seem to get enough. 

“Yeah, you do,” Donghyuck says against his mouth, all breathless and sweet, “Makes me feel like I have to work harder to earn it.” 

“You’re doing more than enough, Hyuck.” Mark laughs, “I might just die if you do any more.” 

“That’s just because you’re weak.” 

_For you, always,_ “So you should take care of me then.” 

“What are you talking about? I _always_ take care of you.” 

And Mark can’t even deny it, can only card a hand through Donghyuck’s hair and pull him to press his mouth against his, can’t seem to be able to stop touching him. He’s so full of love and affection for him that it almost feels like he’s drowning in it, so overwhelming it might as well be taking over him entirely. 

  


♥ ♥ ♥

  


“I need to tell him, hyung.” Mark says, placing yet another box of Christmas ornaments in their shopping cart. Ten looks up from picking between two sets of lights and lifts a brow in question. “Hyuck. I need to tell Hyuck that I’m in love with him.” 

“I thought you said it was a bad idea.” 

“I- Yeah, and it probably still is, but I’ll die if I don’t.”

Ten hums, throwing both sets of lights in the cart before moving further down the aisle, one hand on the side of the cart to pull Mark along, “Then what made you change your mind?” 

“I just don’t think I can fuck him out of my system, hyung.” Mark whines, pitches his voice lower when an employee throws him a disapproving glance, cheeks burning, “Like the more I do this with him, the more it sinks in that I’m crazy in love with him. I don’t even know how I’ve been ignoring that for so long, but now that’s all I can think of.” 

“Imagine how it’s been for us having to _deal_ with your clueless ass.” 

“C’mon, it can’t have been so bad.” 

“Mhm, sure. Remember that day when you got so drunk that you spent the whole night crying about how cute Donghyuck’s nose is and forcing us to write page long essays about it just to tell us that he’s just your friend the next morning? ‘Cause I remember.” 

“Yeah, okay, fine, but-” 

“No, no, no, I have more-”

“Okay, sorry, I get it for real, I was a pain in the ass. Now can we please go back to my crisis?”

Ten snorts, “You were cuter when you were too shy to even talk to me without putting it through Johnny first.” 

“That’s- I was thirteen!” 

“And adorable. Now you’re just a horny teenager.” 

“Hyung! I’m twenty-four!” 

“Mhm, still a horny teenager.” Ten says, bursting into laughter when he catches sight of Mark’s pout, and he easily reaches over to ruffle his hair, “Okay, okay, back to your crisis.” 

“I’m serious hyung.” 

“So am I. It’s quite the terrible thing, having to confess to your best friend who’s been letting you fuck him for the past few weeks, it genuinely pains me.” 

Mark huffs, “Fine, I won’t tell you anymore.” he says, turning the cart around and starting to walk in the opposite direction. Ten immediately catches up to him, wrapping himself around Mark and pressing a placating kiss to the back of his neck as Mark fails terribly at acting upset. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be serious now. It’s just, you have to agree that it’s quite the funny situation.” 

“For you maybe.” Mark says as Ten hooks his chin over his shoulder, properly wrapping his arms around his waist and earning them yet another disapproving look. Mark feels too warm and content to care too much. 

“No, Mark, for you too. Like all jokes aside, I promise you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. It’s just Hyuck, what’s he gonna do? Kick you out?” 

“He might. It wouldn’t be the first time he locked me out.” 

“That time on your birthday does not count.” 

“Still,” Mark says around a pout, letting himself lean back against Ten as he squeezes him tighter. 

“It really will be alright, baby, I promise.” Ten says, presses a warm kiss to Mark’s cheek that makes a fuzzy sort of happiness curl inside his chest, “Now let’s go look for candy canes, ‘cause I wanna try fucking Johnny with one.” 

Mark groans, trying to no avail to push a laughing Ten away from him, “You’re the worst friend ever.” 

“The best maybe. You couldn’t find a better friend than me even if you tried.” 

And Ten may be full of shit sometimes, but he’s right most of the time, even if Mark may not always want to admit it. So he makes up his mind to confess, doesn’t want to keep going like this for any longer, partly because he’s terrible at keeping secrets and he doesn’t know for how much longer he can let these feelings swell up inside of him before he explodes, but mostly because he feels like he’s lying to Donghyuck when he’s done absolutely nothing to deserve that. 

Still, a confession is not something Mark takes lightly, so he can’t just throw himself into it, even if Johnny tells him that simple is best when he comes to pick them up. He needs to plan it out, prepare something romantic and beautiful and magical, because it feels like they’ve been doing everything in the wrong order and even if Mark ends up getting rejected, he wants to do it properly, because it’s Donghyuck and he deserves the whole entire world. 

It’s also said Donghyuck that manages to almost kill Mark.

He finds all the lights closed when he gets back home, which, in and of itself, is not surprising since Donghyuck has very weird sleeping hours, but what is surprising is the low hum of music coming from his room and the light spilling from under the door. Mark frowns as he stops in front of it and if it wasn’t his own room it might have clicked just a bit earlier, before opening the door maybe, that he should probably knock. 

As it is, he freezes in his doorway at the sight that greets him, his heart stopping for an almost worryingly long moment before it picks up again, just as stunned as Mark. 

“Uhm,” he says, clears his throat when his voice comes out all weird and Donghyuck immediately turns around at the sound of his voice. 

“Hyung, welcome home! You’re back earlier than I expected.” Donghyuck says all bright and cheery, if not a little breathless, but Mark cannot focus on the words coming out of his mouth, not really, not while he’s still trying to process the rest of him. 

Donghyuck’s wearing a collar for one, a thick, smooth looking, white leather one with the word _Angel_ embroidered into it in pretty cursive, digging into the soft skin of his throat when he tilts his head to the side, and it’s not around his neck, but Mark’s the one who feels like he can’t breathe. It only gets worse the lower his eyes travel, going down the smooth expanse of Donghyuck’s bare chest, following the lean line of his abdomen to stop at the garter belt circling his middle. 

Around Donghyuck’s tiny waist there’s a fucking garter belt, all white lace clinging to his skin, and Mark has to do a double take, can’t believe his eyes as they linger on the lace panties that Donghyuck’s wearing and the tight stockings that dig deliciously into his thighs, held up perfectly by the garter belt and the suspenders hanging from it. They’re all pure white and Mark feels faint. 

He cannot get his mouth to form any words, nor his eyes to look away and it might be rude maybe, to stare quite so intently, but Donghyuck doesn’t seem to mind as he takes a step closer, voice all sweet as he says, “I wanted it to be a surprise, but since you’re already here, you should help me with this.” 

And Donghyuck has to be doing this on purpose, has to be aware of the effect he has on Mark when he turns around and bends forward just a bit, just enough to arch his back and stick his ass out. His panties do nothing to cover it, just digging between his cheeks, and from this angle Mark has a clear view of the plug inside of Donghyuck, the lace of his panties sheer enough that he can make out the glint of the white jewel at the base of it. 

It takes him a minute to figure out what Donghyuck wants Mark to help him with, his brain awfully slow as all his thoughts just seem to dissolve like cotton candy in water before he can even begin to make sense of them, but in the back the suspenders are not clipped onto the lace hem of the stockings, so Mark can only guess that’s what Donghyuck’s expecting him to do. He finds himself kneeling behind him before he can think to do it, but it feels only right to get down on his knees in front of such a sight. 

Mark swallows the saliva that’s gathering in his mouth, his tongue thick and heavy, and he reaches shaky fingers for the suspenders, pulling the first one over the swell of Donghyuck’s ass cheek to clip onto the stockings. It digs into the soft skin of his ass and from this angle Mark can clearly make out the hickeys on the inside of his thighs, peeking out from under the white of the stocking. 

He so badly wants to sink his teeth into the unmarked skin that he feels dizzy with it, this terrible need burning him from the inside out. 

The second one is not any easier, but after a bit of fumbling and trying to get his heart to slow down before it stops entirely, it clicks into place. Donghyuck immediately turns around when he’s done, an unbelievably beautiful smile curving on his his face, and Mark looks up at him like he might at a god, at something to _worship_ , his whole body buzzing with the undeniable urge to bend down and kiss Donghyuck’s ankles, the pretty moles lining them. 

“I’m in love with you,” he says instead, blurts out really, can’t make out anything else besides this overwhelming affection he feels for him. Donghyuck freezes with his hand halfway to Mark’s face, eyes widening impossibly as his mouth falls open, and maybe Mark shouldn’t say any more than that, should take it back even, but now that it’s out, Mark cannot stop it from overflowing, spilling over and over and over, “I’m in love with you, Lee Donghyuck, and I have waited for it to go away, but I just love you more every single day and I don’t think this is gonna stop.” 

Donghyuck blinks, still clearly taken aback, and Mark gasps when he suddenly crumples in front of him, goes down on his knees like his legs went soft on him. He can relate to that, would probably have done the same if he wasn’t already on his knees, but he can’t tell if it’s a happy kind of shock or the opposite. 

“You’re what?” Donghyuck asks, voice breathless and just a bit shaky.

“In love with you. I am utterly and undeniably in love with you.” 

And Donghyuck seems to melt a little at that, his shock finally fading to reveal an almost tentative smile, “Suddenly? Was it the stockings?” 

“Among other things. But it wasn’t sudden. I mean, the confession was. I was planning to do something grand, something for the books or whatever, but the damn lace derailed me. So that was sudden, but I’ve always been in love with you, Hyuck, even if I properly became aware of it, like, really recently.” Mark says quickly, can’t be trusted to be able to speak right now, but Donghyuck laughs, all sweet and melodic, so it’s worth it in the end. 

“How recent?” 

“Uhm, like when we first started all of this.” Mark says, motions between the two of them as if that’s supposed to explain it.

Donghyuck snorts, “You pervert.” 

“Shut up, you’re the one who offered for this whole thing in the first place so maybe you’re the bigger pervert.” 

“Mhm, and who’s the one drooling over my thighs right now?” 

“That’s- I’m not _drooling_!” 

“But you did confess because of them.” Donghyuck says around his laughter, shifting to a more comfortable position and laughing even harder when Mark’s eyes trail down to that damn garter belt and those fucking lace panties before he forces himself to look back up. 

“Fine, yeah, the thighs and everything are killing me,” he admits, “But the reason I was planning to confess in the first place was because I realised I just couldn’t fuck you out of my system, like I’m in love with you and these feelings are not going anywhere.” 

“For a writer, you sure suck at speaking sometimes.” Donghyuck says, but he sounds rather more fond than amused. 

“I mean, it’s Ten-hyung’s fault, he’s the one who put the whole fuck him out of your system thing in my head, him and Johnny-hyung, and it stuck.” 

“That’s funny, ‘cause Renjun told me the same thing.” 

Mark’s brain stalls at that, all his thoughts stopping as he tries to wrap his head around the implications of that, “He told you to fuck me out of your system?”

“Yup.” Donghyuck says with a smile and he rolls with eyes when Mark just keeps staring, “I too am in love with you, hyung, try to keep up.” 

“I’m- That’s- You are?” Mark asks, stumbles over his own words as he watches Donghyuck stand up and offer him a hand. 

“Yeah, since always or whatever. Now get up before your knees go numb and come here and kiss me already.” 

Mark doesn’t need to be told twice. His legs have already gone a little numb, but it’s okay because Donghyuck is there to hold him up, laughing as they both stumble into the bed. And it’s definitely not the first time he’s kissed Donghyuck, but it feels different now with the knowledge that he’s Mark’s and he’s not going anywhere, just his to touch and love and cherish and Mark can’t seem to have enough. 

Donghyuck is so pliant for him, easy and soft as he parts his lips for Mark, moans against his tongue as he licks into his mouth, eager to kiss the very breath out of him. He tastes like his favourite chips, spicy and terrible, but Mark quite enjoys the way it makes his tongue tingle, a tiny little whine building in his throat as Donghyuck sucks on it, pulls his lower lip between his teeth until it throbs, the best kind of pain. 

It all feels very unreal, but Mark doesn’t think this feeling will ever really go away, not fully at least, not when kissing Donghyuck feels like he’s doing it for the first time every single time, his smile so terribly beautiful when he pulls back and cups his cheek that Mark’s stomach swoops. He can’t help but lean in and press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, heart swelling with so much affection that he feels dizzy with it when Donghyuck scrunches it in response, pursing his lips in a clear request for more. 

And Mark has never been good at denying Donghyuck anything, always so weak for him, much to Donghyuck’s glee, so he easily ducks down to press another kiss to the center of his mouth before slowly starting to kiss down the sharp line of his jaw, over the sensitive skin of his throat to stop at the edge of the damn collar, the _Angel_ embroidered into it at once the biggest lie and an undeniable truth. 

“So what’s with the collar?” Mark asks breathlessly, licks over an older bruise peeking out before sucking another one on top of it, this undeniable urge to scream at the whole world that Donghyuck is his swirling dark and heavy in the pit of his stomach. But maybe Donghyuck has been his for a while now and he’s just been too much of an idiot to notice. Maybe Ten is right and he is actually just unbearably clueless. 

Thankfully, Donghyuck has always been inexplicably patient when it comes to him.

“Thought you’d like it,” Donghyuck says, shrugs as a grin spreads on his face, all wide and mischievous, “Since you seemed quite fascinated with my neck last time.”

“Well, it’s a very pretty neck.” Mark says, smiles at the tiny whimper that spills from Donghyuck’s lips when he lets his teeth catch on the fine skin. 

“I know.” 

And of course he does, Mark wouldn’t have it any other way. He takes his time as he kisses down Donghyuck’s throat, over the smooth expanse of his chest to suck a bruise right next to his nipple, Donghyuck’s hands immediately flying to his hair, pulling on the locks as Mark soothes it with the flat of his tongue. He’s very sensitive, delightfully so, and Mark enjoys it way too much, loves the way Donghyuck’s back arches when he fits his mouth around a nipple, sucks on the nub until he’s whining. 

“Do you think you could come just from this?” Mark asks, rolls the other nipple between his fingers as Donghyuck levels him with a glare, face prettily flushed red and gaze dark, just a bit glazed over. His mouth is parted, plump lips all kiss swollen and spit slick, and Mark can barely stop himself from just leaning over and kissing that beautiful mouth of his.

“Fuck you.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Hyung, I might really kill you.” Donghyuck says, words curling around a breathless moan when Mark bites down on his nipple before soothing it with the flat of his tongue as Donghyuck’s hands tighten in his hair, enough that it almost hurts. 

“Hyuck, if you want me to stop, you just have to say so.” Mark says, easily letting himself be pulled up for a kiss. It’s messy and wet and _hungry_ , just licking into each other mouths, kissing until they’re both out of breath and just panting, unwilling to pull back even as everything just blurs out of focus around Mark, the only things he can focus on the weight of Donghyuck’s mouth and the warmth of his breath, all damp and quick. 

“Since when did you get so good at talking?” Donghyuck asks against his mouth, low and breathless, his voice sticky sweet and wonderfully airy. 

“Comes with the job description.” 

“Now that’s just a lie.” 

“But it’s a pretty good one.” Mark says, drinks up Donghyuck’s sweet laughter until he’s dizzy with it, the sound of it making his whole body buzz. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Donghyuck says as Mark brushes his thumb over his nipple, touch soft and fluttery, but enough to make Donghyuck’s back arch into it, so delightfully responsive just for him, “But I want you to fuck me, hyung, please.” 

And how can Mark even say no to that. “Fuck,” he curses under his breath, fire licking at his skin as he meets Donghyuck’s eyes, all dark and needy and intent, and Mark badly wants to just _eat_ him. It doesn’t help that Donghyuck’s so willing, open and pliable just for him, and Mark runs his hands down his sides and over his thighs, enjoys the smooth slide of bare skin and the rougher touch of lace under his fingers, “Fuck, Hyuck, can I try something?” 

Donghyuck doesn’t even hesitate, “Yeah, just don’t stop touching me, please.” 

And there’s something so terribly disarming about having Donghyuck beg, having him say _please_ in that honey sweet voice of his, all sticky and warm and needy, sliding down Mark’s skin like liquid fire, that makes Mark feel off balance. Touching Donghyuck makes him feel like he’s on the top of the world, like he could do anything, and Donghyuck moans so pretty for him, easily lets him turn him on his side, pushing back against his chest as Mark slides behind him. 

“Good?” Mark asks, fits his mouth to the sensitive skin behind Donghyuck’s ear and sucks, sliding his hand along his waist, over the lace of his garter belt, and pulls him even closer against him. 

“Yeah, but what are you- fuck,” Donghyuck’s voice trails off as Mark takes out his dick and pushes it between his thighs in one swift move, “Fuck, hyung.” 

“Should I stop?” Mark asks, enjoys the way Donghyuck presses his thighs even closer together, his skin all soft and warm against his dick, just a bit damp with sweat and perfect. 

Donghyuck groans, “No, god,” he says breathlessly and Mark blinks when he reaches for his bedside drawer, can’t help the laughter that bubbles out when he pulls a Christmas themed bottle of lube out. 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t put that there.” 

“Well, _I_ did, since I thought we were gonna fuck.” 

“And we are.” Mark says, thrusts his dick between Donghyuck’s thighs as he pushes back against him, the slight discomfort of the barely not wet enough slide almost pleasurable. 

“You’re terrible.”

“Just tell me to stop then.” 

Donghyuck huffs, clicks open the bottle of lube to pour it out over his fingers before reaching behind him to wrap his hand around Mark’s cock, the shock of the cold lube making him groan, “Well, I don’t wanna.” 

Mark laughs at that, his breath catching in his throat when he pushes his dick back between Donghyuck’s thighs, the slide all wet and obscene, “Fuck.” 

He doesn’t want to come too fast, but Donghyuck’s skin feels godly, all wet and sticky with lube, hot as he presses his legs tighter together, so good just for Mark. And there’s something about fucking Donghyuck’s thighs like this, about sliding his dick between the bare skin above his tight stockings that makes Mark’s head spin, this hot need burning up his veins, melting him down until there’s nothing left but hunger. It makes Mark never want to stop. 

Because there’s a certain kind of irony to the fact that Donghyuck has _Angel_ written across his throat, all the lace and stockings a pure white, and Mark almost feels like he’s tainting something holy, should probably feel guilty about the terrible satisfaction he feels at that fact. But Donghyuck clearly wants to be defiled, his voice sinful as he moans out Mark’s name, only getting louder when Mark reaches around him to slip a hand under those damn panties, all wet and sticky with precum, so he can wrap it around his dick. 

“Fuck, hyung- Kiss me please.” Donghyuck says, twists around to press his mouth against Mark’s, all breathless and sloppy as they’re both trying to catch their breath, so close Mark can’t even think. 

It only takes a few more thrusts until Mark’s spilling over his thighs, jerking Donghyuck off until he’s also coming in his panties with a loud moan and they both melt against each other, their heavy pants filling the room. 

“You ruined my stockings.” Donghyuck says between pants, turning around so he can wrap himself around Mark, a satisfied little moan slipping out when Mark slides his arms around him, pulls him even closer against him. 

“I’ll buy you new ones.” 

Donghyuck snorts, “It’s amazing what wearing a collar can do for a man. You gonna buy me a car next?” 

“Shut up, it’s not just the collar.” 

“Right, how could I forget about the stockings?” Donghyuck says, melting into a bout of helpless giggles when Mark pinches him. 

“It’s just you, you asshole. I only care about the collar and the stockings and everything else if you’re the one wearing them, I told you I’m in love with you.” 

“Mm, does that mean I’m your first love?” Donghyuck asks just a bit breathlessly, as if he’s trying to not make too big of a deal out of it and not really succeeding. 

Mark squeezes Donghyuck even tighter against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, so terribly fond it almost hurts, the best sort of pain, “You’re most of my firsts, Hyuck.” 

“Is that a yes to the car?” 

And that startles a laugh out of Mark, but Donghyuck’s lips are warm as he presses a soft kiss to Mark’s throat, words so hot against his skin they might just leave an imprint, “You’re also my first love hyung, the only one really.” 

“Even if I don’t buy you the car?” Mark teases, so full of love he might just burst. 

“Even then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very self indulgent fic for mh week that just kept getting bigger and bigger to my horror, but that is now finally done, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you wanna talk to me about it, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miinimark) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/miinimark).


End file.
